Lady and the Tramp
by Tempest Wolfe
Summary: [Rewrite of Season 2] After Kate's encounter with Ari, at the end of season 1, Tony offers her some friendly comfort that leads to a one night stand. Unsurprisingly, the repercussions of their actions come back to haunt them, a little while later, and leads both Tony and Kate on a very chaotic path to finding Ari, and understanding how they feel about each other.
1. August 17th: Kate

I collapse in my desk chair, drained from the experience of spending the afternoon with Ari, against my will.

"Hey." Says a soft voice behind me, full of mirth and at the same time, concern.

I swivel in my chair to look at Tony.

"Yes, Tony?" I look up at him, slightly exasperated and not in any way in the mood to deal with his childishness.

"I'm sorry." He says, giving me his puppy-eyed look that makes my heart unconsciously twinge. Through I try, as always, to not let it show which often results in snide comments.

"Are you now? What did you do this time? Hack into my computer? Look through my purse or my trash?" I ask, scornfully.

"No. No. Not this time." He says, a half smile playing on his face before he becomes sober again. "I'm sorry for leaving you at lunch so I could chase after that stupid girl –ah, woman, sorry. If I hadn't left you wouldn't have gotten kidnapp-"

"It wasn't your fault Tony. He would've taken me with or without you. You're lucky you did chase after her, which was the intention I believe, because if you had followed me you would've ended up with some sort of bullet wound or other." I explain with a sigh "but then again, I guess they'd probably have left you alone because they needed you for leverage."

"Against who? You?" he asks incredulous.

"Yes. The Swedish woman, Marta or whatever, said she was going to "shoot you in the head while running her fingers through your hair" if I didn't lie to Gibbs about where I was. You really need to do background checks on the women you like."

I see the look he gets on his face when he teases McGee form right before he says  
"Aww, you lied to Gibbs and endangered yourself for _me,_ Kit-Kat?" he says, and though his voice and face show amusement and teasing, his eyes are genuinely surprised and grateful.

I roll my eyes, but a smile works its way onto my face, such an effect only Tony has on me. "Yes Tony." I sigh, while silently acknowledging and accepting his nickname for me by not complaining about it.

 _Kit-kat. I could live with that...Lord knows it's better then the countless others he likes._

"Come and get a drink with me? My night was booked until my date turned out to be a crazy Hamas lady!"

"Thanks Tony, but I don't think tonight is the night for me to sit around with you as you try to stick your tongue down all the attractive bartenders' throats." I say, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, as I pick up my gear, and walk towards the elevator.

"Please Kit-Kat?" he calls as he follows me "I promise I won't be like that! I'll buy, and we can just sit and chat. I promise. Please?" he begs as he gets into the elevator next to me.

"You're incorrigible." I sigh, shaking my head with a smile as the elevator doors open "Alright. So where is this bar?"

His eyes light up and a huge grin lights up his face. "I'll meet you at Kalorama Park at six. Dress nicely, this is one of my favorite clubs, and for god's sake don't dress like a nun! Live a little! Don't be late!" he yelled, before he climbed into his green mustang and drove away.

I open my mouth to argue, but he's already long gone.

I look at my watch. Almost four thirty.

I get into my car and drive as quickly as I can to my home, where I immediately jump into the shower, ready to wash off the day's events.

I scrub unusually hard on my cheek, where he caressed it.

 _He. Ari Haswari._

I shudder and turn the shower off, determined to think of anything but Ari.

 _What did Tony mean, "Don't dress like a nun?" I don't dress like a nun!_

 _Do I? Fine. I'll show him._

My anger at Ari, and that he got off fine, is suddenly channeled at Tony, and it becomes my mission to show him that I am _no_ nun. I may not have gone Soke bombing, or watched porn, or slept with a friend, but I can do damn well in a club, dressed to the nines.

I immediately start pulling out certain things from deep in my closet that I haven't looked at since college.

I pull out the black dress, with lace cap sleeves. It has a neat little bow that ties just beneath the bust, and has a tight bodice, which makes me look very tiny. It is only six inches long from the hips. Then, I pull out my 4 and a half inch heels, and dark silver jewelry. I paint my nails dark silver, matching my necklace, bracelet, anklet and earrings. Instead of my normal ponytail, I curl my hair and let it fall over my shoulders, before I add silver-black make up to my eyes and lipstick and liner redder than Abby's. I smirk at myself in the mirror. I look sexy, but not in an overly showy or revealing way. Tony will never see this coming.

I grab my car keys and make it to the park at six sharp.

I wait around for five minutes, when Tony walks up to the park gates. He's in a leather jacket, jeans, and aviators. He looks around, and when he sees me, his mouth drops open, and he fumbles as he yanks off his aviators.

I walk over to him and say, grinning, "Not so much like a nun right?"

"You outdid yourself Kit-Kat." He grins, and my stomach flutters

 _Dammit Kate._

"I would've preferred a catholic schoolgirl costume, though." He mutters under his breath, and I elbow him fiercely.

"Let's go." I say, and he takes my arm and we walk down the darkening street towards bright lights and noise.


	2. August 17th: Tony

Kate looks amazing.

I noticed long ago her lovely figure, so beautiful and pale, but in the dress she's in… it's stunning. The dress perfectly clings to every curve of her body, the deep scoop neck displays the adorable freckles that shower her collarbone, with just a hint of cleavage, so very tasteful and so very Kate. The dark color of the dress offsets her pale skin and makes it seem even silkier and creamier than usual. Her shoes make her legs look like pieces of chiseled marble and they seem to stretch on forever before touching the hem of her skirt. Her eye makeup makes her green-hazel eyes seem greener than ever and shine like stars. Her hair frames her face in a way that could only be natural, as the dark brown waves seem to accent every feature, from her petite nose to her freckled cheeks, her full, red lips and her lovely jawline. I nearly lost the battle not to drool. I've chased after so many girls – women, sorry Kate – but never have I ever seen someone so beautiful, or feel so strongly about her. They'd always been the "fun while it lasted" type of girls, not like Kate. Not someone who is tough enough to put me in my place, professional enough to be my partner at work, and sexy enough to mentally bring me to my knees, though she doesn't know that.

We walk into the club where, as a VIP member, I reserved us a booth slightly off to the side where we could be part of the fun, but it wouldn't be too loud for conversation. As soon as we sit, a waiter rushes over to us, and we both order a beer.

At first, there is an awkward silence between us, but as soon as we've had a couple sips of our drinks, we slip easily into conversation.

She explains how she hated growing up the baby of the family, and the reason she is so tough is because she had three insane older brothers and one ignorant older sister. I explain how my childhood wasn't a fairytale either with my Mom dying when I was young leaving only my endlessly unpleased Dad. After we finish our first beers, we order a second round and move onto a happier subject, laughing over our victories with poor Probie.

Time passes, and somewhere around each of our fourth beers, we get up and dance. The music is so loud it makes the floor vibrate, and therefore the ability to talk is gone. In a half daze, we dance, and somehow, we end up where her back is against my stomach, her arms around my neck, fingers entwined in my hair as my hands are clasped on either side of her waist. She seems to be using me as a stripper pole, moving her body to the beat, her hips twisting back and forth under my fingers as she whirls up, down, and around my body. When we tire of dancing, we stumble back to the table where we order two perfect martinis stirred on the rocks.

Both our speech is slurred, hers far worse then mine. After we finish our martinis, we order two rounds of shots. Rounding up a couple of strangers, we play "Never Have I Ever" and "Little Green Village". The latter of the two games ends when one of the women we were playing with threw up onto the table. By now, Kate, who it appears has done everything, and can't figure out a simple riddle (I'd played "little green Village" before) is completely wasted, and I am nearly there as well.

The rest is just flashes, until we leave.

Kate dancing on a table.

Me ripping my shirt off.

Kate throwing up on my shoes.

Me throwing up on some rando's shoes.

Somewhere in there, Kate and I dance with a couple of strippers.

Then, security helps us out of our chairs and pushes us out the door.

We stumble towards my apartment, her heels in her hands and me practically carrying her, my shirt MIA.

I finally get my apartment door open, and both of us inside, door shut. No sooner then I do, she pushes up against me, ramming me into the front door and as she does, she grabs my head, and slams her mouth into mine with a ferocity I had never seen before in her. Before I know it, my fingers are fumbling for the zipper of her dress while she works on the button of my pants, our mouths glued together, as we stumble around the apartment, making our way to my bed. I fumble with her bra, trying to figure out if it opens in the front or back when we finally collapse into my bed.

The first thing I feel is a splitting headache. I groan, wondering just what I had done last night that resulted in the hangover I am feeling now. I roll over and realise I'm not alone. My eyes flicker open and take in the back of a slender, dark-haired woman, but it's too bright to keep my eyes open so I simply wrap my arms around her. I'm still too muddled to bother figuring out who's with me. She cuddles up closer to me, and I allow her to curl into me, and I gently try to rub away the goosebumps on her shoulders. She welcomes my touch, snuggling even closer into my chest and I bury my face in her hair. I smile. Something about the way she smells is familiar, but I just can't place it, and the headache is getting worse…maybe I'll just drift for an hour…


	3. August 18th: Kate

I wake a headache makes itself present with a dull throbbing. The sun is too bright in my eyes to allow for me to see much of anything. I flutter them and see that I am with a muscular man. I groan and poke my sleeping partner, who's back is facing me.

"Mmmm…" he moans

"Get up." I mutter, cracking one eye open long enough to look at the clock. "It's almost 11:30 am."

He rolls over and we simultaneously open our eyes, and all of a sudden, I am looking into Tony's face.

"Ahhhh!" we both yell, scrambling out of the bed, on opposite sides of it, staring at the other.

"What did you do!?" We both yell at each other at the same time.

"I didn't do anything!" we both yell together again.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Tony exclaims as I yell "What am I doing in your bed?"

We both stare at each other for a moment, confused, each of us trying to recall the events of last night.

"Did we have sex?" I ask, wide eyed, now suddenly realizing we're naked.

I grab a blanket from his bed, and wrap it around myself.

"Yeah. I think so." He says, just as confused.

Bits of the previous night's events flash through my memory.

"How many times? _Where?_ " I ask, just as confused, but the left over alcohol in my system is still making my thoughts foggy.

"No idea." He sighs in response.

"Can you help me find my clothes?" I ask, still in shock.

He nods, and says "As long as you help me find mine." He wraps himself in one of his blankets and starts looking.

I find his underwear on the bookcase in the hallway to his bedroom.

My bra is hanging from his dining room chandelier.

His pants are wedged in his bedroom door.

My dress is in his kitchen, in the sink, half wet due to a leaky faucet.

His jacket was wedged between the headboard and the wall of his guest bedroom.

My heels were under the couch.

Once we pieced everything together, my headache was awful again.

I groan.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks in a voice equally as pained as my own.

"Hangover." I moan, rubbing my temples.

"I know just the remedy. Care to come with me?" he asks, grabbing his car keys.

"Alright, but tell anyone about this and you're screwed."

"I already am." He smirks.

I punch him in the gut. "You know what I mean."

"I know what the tat on your ass is now." He smiles

" Don't breathe a word of this." I say, firmly

"I won't Kit-Kat. I promise." I look into his normally playful brown eyes and see only sincerity.

"Okay, Tony. I believe you."


	4. September 28th: Tony

I fight a groan as the case we've been working on has lead Kate and I to a dead-end again. The air conditioner is broken, and it is insanely hot inside, because the windows don't open. We are trying to find out who's the supplier of pain meds that a Petty Officer overdosed on, but every turn we take and every person we call seems to lead us to a road-block. Gibbs took McGee to do some fieldwork, questioning people where the Petty Officer worked, leaving Kate and I to swelter. He called back an hour ago, telling us he had a "Gut feeling" that something was wrong with Staff Sergeant Evan Waterfield, the petty officer's superior. Kate and I have been scavenging anything we can get our hands on for information on him.

"Anything new Kate?" I ask, while opening a new file on the Marine.

"Maybe. I'm doing more research on his wife. She told Staff Sargent Waterfield's superior that he was taking pain medicine for injuries he sustained in Iraq. Also, whenever he was off-duty he saw a therapist." She says, as she pulls out a package of tissues from her drawer and starts using one to dab at her collarbone and forehead. She hasn't looked good all morning, but right now she looks a little green. She's sweating more then I am and her skin tone is very pale and is now taking on a greenish hue.

"Kate, are you-" I start, when Gibbs and McGee get off the elevator

"Dinozzo! Kate! You better have something for me or you better be leaving to check out a lead!" Gibbs booms.

"Hey boss! Kate just found out, based on a statement his wife made, that the marine took pain meds and seeing a therapist meaning he could be the dealer."

Kate's phone rings, and she picks it up.

"Agent Todd?" states into the receiver. Then, she gives a slight gasp and says in a pained voice "Special agent Dinozzo will finish this call!" She throws the phone at me, claps her hand over her mouth and races towards the bathrooms.

"This is _very_ special agent Dinozzo?" I say into the receiver, my eye on the bathroom Kate just ran to. I hear the woman out and then hang up, as it is just an info-call.

I focus on the bathroom, waiting to see if Kate will leave. My concentration on the bathroom is only broken by the sound of Gibbs smashing his phone into his desk in frustration.

"McGee, grab your gear you and I will go to meet the therapist. Dinozzo, find out what happened to Kate. Then, you two should go meet the Wife. And email me the therapists' address." He orders, and both he and McGee leave.

I email the address as fast as I can then I head down the hallway and into the woman's bathroom. I walk to the back stall and push it open, revealing Kate gasping for breath, vomit edging her mouth and in the toilet, hair askew.

"Need some help Kate?" I say, genuinely worried. "Did you drink last night?"

"No. I'm probably just overheated. I need some water and a couple of napkins. Do you mind?" she says, looking up at me and pity crushes me.

"Sure Kit-Kat. Let me see what I can do."

A slight smile tugs at her face at my use of her nickname, one I promised only to use in private.

I turn and run to the vending machine, feeding it two dollars and getting her a water bottle. Then, I grab some napkins from Probie's stash and head back to the bathroom, and give both to her.

"Are you sure you're okay Kate? Maybe you should take the day off." I suggest.

"No." she stifles a yawn "I need to work."

"Alright but if you throw up again promise me you'll see Ducky for some medicine?"

She rolls her eyes "I promise."

"Good. Now Gibbs wants us to meet the wife of the Staff Sergeant, Kit-Kat. I'll meet you at the elevator. Five minutes." I say, as I leave.


	5. September 28th: Kate

On our way to visit the wife, I noticed that a white van had begun to follow us.

"Tony" I say, calmly. "We're being followed."

"I know." He says, gripping the wheel even tighter. "I'm going to take a detour to try and shake him. You call Gibbs."

I take out my phone and dial Gibbs' number.

"What do you need Kate." Gibbs answers

"Gibbs, Tony and I are on our way to the wife's house and we are being followed by a unlabeled white van. Tony's taking some detours to try and shake him. I'm thinking that we should protect his wife, if whomever's behind us wants to find her."

"Good call, you and Dinozzo are on protective detail from now on. Shake the van and get to her house."

He hangs up.

By now, Tony is in an alleyway, and he's turned off the car.

"Gibbs wants us on protection detail."

"Okay." He says, but doesn't start the car or move.

"Tony, what-" I start, but then the white van flies by in front of where we are, in the opposite direction of where we're going.

"Nice job Tony." He mimics what I should've said, as he turns the car back on. I elbow him, mildly annoyed, but rolling my eyes in amusement.

We pull out of the alley and starts towards the wife's house.

We arrive no more then five minutes later and she greets us at the door.

"Hello ma'am, we're special agents Anthony Dinozzo and Kate Todd. We're here to protect you and talk about your husband." Tony states

"Please come in." she says, stepping away from the door.

We walk in and she shuts it behind us.

"I'm Dr. Jessica Waterfield, though I believe you already know that."

I nod.

"I believe someone has been watching the house, starting last week."

She says

"Tony, perimeter." I order, and to my surprise he does as I say.

Dr. Waterfield leads me into her livingroom, where we sit opposite each other on the couch.

"Do you know where your husband is?"

"No, and I doubt he'll be gone long. He has to take our daughter to Ballet."

"You have a daughter?" I ask, a daughter had not been mentioned in any of Staff Sergeant Waterfield's files.

"Yes, she's not quite 3. Shannon. Evan didn't want anyone knowing about her because we weren't married when she was born…" she trails off "Please don't let anyone where Evan worked know."

"I wont, your secret is safe with me." I smile at her

"Thank you."

Then Tony walks in.

"I checked the perimeter and upstairs, no sign of anyone. Gibbs called, told me you should take first shift, he needed me to help McGee back at NCIS. I'll be back in six hours."

I get to say hello to Shannon, a beautiful and sweet little girl with ginger curls and blue eyes. Dr. Waterfield asked if I could watch her for just a few minutes while she took a shower, and I told her I would love to.

Now, I am curled up in a chair, Shannon in my lap, as I read her a book.

"I do not like green eggs in ham, I do not like them Sam-I-Am!" I say, and as I do, I bounce my legs with each syllable making the little girl giggle.

"Do you like them in a house? Do you like them with a mouse?" I read "I do not like them in a house, I do not like them with a mouse."

"Want to say it with me?" I whisper to the girl

We both go, bouncing together, "I DO NOT LIKE GREEN EGGS AND HAM I DO NOT LIKE THEM SAM-I-AM!"

She shrieks with laughter, and so do I, hugging her tiny body closer to me.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Chuckles a voice from the doorway.

"Hey Tony." I say, looking over at him. "This is Shannon."

He waves at her and she shyly waves back.

"Hey Shannon, would you like to watch a movie with Tony? What about the movie you were showing me earlier? Lady and the Tramp?"

"Yes! She leaps out of my lap and takes Tony's hand, dragging him toward the television screen.

I smile as I watch her go, Tony smiling in surrender to the assertive three year old.

"Bye Tony!" I laugh

I walk upstairs "Dr. Waterfield? My partner, special agent Dinozzo, is going to be here from now on. I'll be back a little later." I call

There's no response.

"Dr. Waterfield?" I call again.

Sensing something might be wrong, I pull my gun out, but I keep it by my side.

I edge towards the master bedroom door, and fling it open, to find Evan Waterfield with a briefcase open on the bed, full of what looks like prescription pain meds.

"What-?" I start asking, when something hits me on the back of my head, hard.


	6. September 28th: Tony part 2

Shannon and I watched Lady and the Tramp two times in a row, much to her pleasure. Then, having had enough of talking animals, I let her play dress up with me.

Midway through getting my eye shadow put on, my phone rings. It's Gibbs.

"Dinozzo!" he growls when I pick up "Can you send Kate over here? We need her help and I thought I told you two to take shifts."

"Uhh, she's not here boss. She left over 2 hours ago. I thought she was with you." I say, confused.

"She's not with you?" he demands

"No, and hasn't been for two hours. Is she picking up her phone?"

"No." growls Gibbs. "McGee, with me. Kate's missing. Tony, you stay put. We'll be there in ten."

He hangs up, and worry floods me for Kate.

"Tony! Can I finish now?" squeaks Shannon, eyes sparkling.

I smile at her "Sure Shannon."

As she puts more purple eye shadow on me, my mind drifts, and concern makes my mind heavy.


	7. September 28th: Kate part 2

I open my eyes, which are sticky, and my head is throbbing. Dizziness consumes me and I vomit, all over the floor beside me. My hands and feet are tied to a chair. I look around, and see Dr. Waterfield and Staff Sergeant Waterfield.

I don't say a word, just stare at them.

"Glad you woke up, agent Todd." Says Dr. Waterfield

I still say nothing.

"We're going to make a deal with NCIS. If they let us go, we let you go." Dr. Waterfield continues.

"But first, you have to tell us about what you know. About me and my family."

I still stare at her.

Evan comes over and smacks me across the right side of my face. I feel my lip split and run my tongue along the cut, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth.

Behind me, I am slowly unknotting the ropes that bind me.

"Tell us what your team's names are." Demands Mrs. Waterfield

"Never." I growl.

Another hit sends more blood down my nose, and I groan.

I manage to unknot my wrist.

"How did you figure us out?" demands Mrs. Waterfield again

"With my gut." I growl, standing up and swinging my chair around, shattering it on Evan's ribcage, before I punch Mrs. Waterfield. I take her arm and swing her around into her husband who just recovered from my chair beating.

Both collapse onto the floor, and the door is broken down, Tony and Gibbs both pointing their guns in. I breathe a sigh of relief. Gibbs and McGee run in and cuff the couple, while Tony runs over to check my wounds. He touches my cheek, wiping some of the blood off.

"Are you okay Kit-Kat?" he whispers, concern lacing his voice.

I nod, as dizziness sweeps through me, and I pass out into Tony's arms.


	8. September 28th: Tony part 3

As soon as Kate's eyes roll, I open my arms, and she collapses into them.

"Gibbs!" I yell and he looks up at Kate's lifeless body.

"What happened?" he demands, running over. He touched her forehead.

"Take her to Ducky." He orders,

"Yes Boss." I say, heaving her so she's draped across my arms.

I carry her to the car where I lay her down in the back seat of the sedan and drive back to NCIS.

I carry her down to Ducky's lab.

"Ducky!" I yell "Ducky!"

"Anthony, what-" he starts coming out of a closet, but he pauses as soon as he sees Kate's inert body. "What happened?" he says concerned.

"She passed out. Will you check on her?" I say as I lay her as gently as I can on one of the autopsy tables.

For a stomach-clenching moment I realize how much she looks like she's dead and Ducky is about to do autopsy.

"Ah, I'll be at my desk. Call me back when you're done." I stutter, hurrying out of the room.


	9. September 28th: Kate part 3

I open my eyes, and recognize the familiar white ceiling of autopsy.

"Ducky?" I call as I sit up, swinging my legs over the side of the shining metal table.

Ducky is sitting on a stool nearby, looking very concerned.

"Ducky? What's wrong?" I say "Why am I here?"

"You're here because Anthony brought you to me when you passed out. I ran some tests, and there is nothing _wrong_ with you health wise...per se."

"What did you find?" I ask, fear gripping my chest.

"Well, Caitlin, I am afraid I have to deliver both good and bad news and they are one and the same."

"Spit it out Ducky!" I cry

"I believe you are going to have a baby, my dear." He sighs.

 _A-a baby? I'm pregnant?_

"N-no, no, no. I'm not pregnant! I-I can't be…" I stutter, trying to wrap my mind around the news.

"I may be no Obstetrician, but I am a doctor."

"You must be wrong, Ducky. You have to be."

Ducky sighs, and gets off his stool, walking over to me. He gently takes my arm." Your left wrist, you aren't wearing a watch, but you did. It became too tight, and I can see the indentation it left. That's because your hands and feet are swelling." He taps my wrist. "You're sweating profusely and it is only 75 degrees in here, your body is already more sensitive to temperature." He taps the sweat beading on my forehead. "May I guess a few? You've already thrown up, most likely twice this morning, you're more tired then usual." He says, looking at the bags I know are under my eyes "My guess is your skirt was a little more snug then you remember when you zipped it up at your waist this morning and your period is late." He finishes

I blink at him for a moment.

"I did throw up, but that was because of how hot it is in the bullpen and I didn't drink enough water. My period has never been normal, not even when I was a young girl, my skirt _was_ tight but I'm sure it just shrunk in the wash, and I am only tired because I was up all night because I had to pee."

"Frequent trips to urinate, especially during the night are another side effect." Ducky says, softly.

I look him, and he looks back at me, as panic rises in my chest.

I open my mouth to say something in denial, but nothing comes out, because somewhere inside me, I know he's right.

"Would you like me to run another blood test?" he asks, gently

I nod mutely.

He silently preps my arm and draws the blood.

I keep my eyes forward, thoughts wandering.

I always have protected sex. I can't even imagine how this could have happened.

"The test came out positive Caitlin. You're without a doubt, pregnant."

"C-could you find out when it was conceived." I gasp, my hands naturally coming to a fold over my currently flat stomach.

"Ah, about six weeks ago. You'll be due sometime in May." He says, a small smile on his face.

"Six weeks…" I mutter as I count back, and suddenly I realize exactly what happened. I also know who's the father.

I break down in tears.

I wrap my arms around Ducky and sob into his shoulder.

He gently pats my back, whispering "You're so brave Kate, You'll be an amazing Mother."

I sob for a good long while

"Oh, Ducky. I was drunk. I was more wasted then I have ever been and I had sex, we were both too drunk to think of protection and now…" a sob chokes its way out of me.

"Do you remember the father?" asks Ducky,

"How could I forget?" I give a heartbroken sob "It's Tony."


	10. September 28th: Tony part 4

"Gibbs" I call, as he walks in, little Shannon on his hip, clutching a small, purple panda bear. McGee follows.

"Gibbs!" I repeat and he looks at me.

"Shannon wasn't the Waterfield's biological child. They kidnapped her when she was with seven months. Her biological parents passed away a year ago."

"I'll take her." He says, calmly

"W-what? I'm sorry boss, I don't think I heard you correctly did you say you're going to keep her?" I stutter, mouth open with disbelief.

"Yep." Gibbs smiles, kissing the little girl's ginger hair.

I look past him at McGee, who shrugs.

"Dinozzo!" Barks Gibbs "You and Abby are going to go shopping for anything Shannon may need."

"You want _Tony_ to shop?" gasps McGee before he can help himself and as soon as he sees Gibbs' face, he quickly backtracks. "I-I mean, is there anything I can do to help boss?"

"Yeah, McGee. Go home."

"I-I- okay Boss." Mumbles McGee as he turns tail, grabbing his stuff and bee lining for the elevator.

"Dinozzo! Go!" Yells Gibbs, "I need her stuff in the downstairs bedroom in my house by 9:00, there's a Queen bed, walls are pink and bed is cream. The door's open. Use this." He throws a credit card at me. I catch it and run to the elevator.

I find Abby in her lab, dancing to her god-awful heavy metal.

"Abby!" I yell, my voice practically silent in comparison to the music

I walk up behind her and yank on her ponytails. She squeals in shock, whipping around. She grabs the music remote and turns off the noise.

"Tony!" she reprimands "What do you want?"

"Gibbs is Foster-parenting Shannon. She's the girl the Waterfields kidnapped and he wants us to shop for her. We have three hours to buy everything a two year old could need and put it in his house."

"Seriously?" she squeaks

"Yes…" I say, backing up a half step, cautious

With a scream of joy, she grabs my hand and runs out the door, me in tow.

Abby and I are at target ten minutes later. We buy purple sheets, pillowcases, a purple and cream comforter, and a cream blanket. We buy a pink and purple tea table and more pink, cream and purple toy then I can count. We buy tons of clothes and hair thingies that Abby calls barrets.

We drive everything to Gibbs' house, and it takes us an hour to unload it all and set it up. We finish at ten to nine and Gibbs arrives at nine sharp. Shannon is asleep on his shoulder, so he mouths 'Good job' when he sees the room.

Abby and I leave quickly and she drops me off at NCIS. I head up to the bullpen to grab my stuff. When I do, I see Kate is asleep at her desk, her face tearstained and tissues around her.

I gently shake her awake with a frown.

"You okay, Kit-Kat?" I whisper

She opens her eyes, and looks at me for a moment, before she snaps into a wide awake no-nonsense attitude and posture.

"Tony." She says, somewhat stiffly

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Fine." She says, sharply, looking away

"Do you want a ride home?" I offer

A flash of something, maybe panic, shines in Kate's eyes for a second, but it's gone before I can determine what it is.

"No thanks Tony." She sighs, getting up grabbing her stuff and going to the elevator.

I snag my stuff and hurry after her, joining her in the elevator.

She looks tired and miserable.

"Kate. I don't think it's safe for you to drive. I'm taking you home. I'll drive your car and walk back for mine." I say, firmly "but you have to tell me your address and I promise you on my life, that I wont tell anyone or stalk you."

"No Tony." She mutters, and I flip the Emergency stop button.

"I'm not giving you a choice." I say

She smiles slightly, and says "Fine."

We arrive at her house fifteen minutes later, and she is out cold.

I carefully open her door, and unbuckle her. Then I heave her into my arms so her knees are draped over one of my arms and her head on my opposite shoulder the other arm supporting her back.

I carry her through her house and into her bedroom where I gently lay her down in her bed. I would've sworn she smiled when I tucked the covers in around her neck.

I head to her bedroom door and right before I shut it I whisper "'Night Kit-Kat."

Then I turn and leave her house, walking back to NCIS.


	11. October 26th: Tony (10 Weeks)

I am really focused on clipping my nails, just right when Kate walks in.

"Good morning Kate!" I say, and she takes one look at me and gags.

"Ugh, Tony. Do you really have to do that here, on your desk?"

"Why does it bother you?" I smirk

She just looks away, with a groan.

"Dinozzo, Kate, grab your gear." Calls Gibbs as he strolls in "We have a helicopter ride to catch. Dead petty officer, in the middle of the George Washington and Jefferson National Forest. Found by a park Ranger. Let's move" Gibbs already has his bag, gun and badge and is en route to the elevator. "McGee, you research all you can about the ranger and petty 1officer. Dinozzo will email you information as we get it."

Kate and I hop in the elevator just before the doors shut.

When we get into the helicopter, it's, Gibbs and the pilot in the first row, then Ducky, Me, then Kate in the back.

We have barely taken off when Kate grips my hand, almost painfully hard.

"You okay?" I ask as she breaths deeply, in and out.

"Kate?" I say

"Don't speak to me." She says though gritted teeth.

I study her profile, and I remember her telling me how much she hates helicopters.

"It's okay Kate. We'll be on the ground before you know it." I whisper and she gives me a weak smile.

Then, she clasps her hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Someone give me a barf bag!" I yell and in a flurry, someone hands me a white paper bag, and I open it, and hold it open for Kate, who promptly vomits into it.

I grimace, but mostly in sympathy for her.

"Wasn't she part of the secret service?" I hear the pilot say

"Yes, but anyone could get sick on a helicopter this bumpy! Pilot. Keep it smoother!" I bark, defending Kate.

The pilot mumbles an apology, and tries to keep the ride slower, while I dispose of the barf bag and check on Kate.

"You okay?" I say, and she looks at me with such a miserable look, I feel guilty "is there anything I can do?"

She shakes her head, slightly, and lies her head down on my shoulder.

By the time we land, an hour and a half later, Kate has thrown up twice more.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"" I ask when we get off the helicopter.

"I have a job to do Tony and no matter how motion sick I get I need to do it." She says, stubborn as a mule.

"Alright." I say, shaking my head with admiration.

"Stop fraternizing and get over here Dinozzo!" yells Gibbs, and I hurry to him "Yes boss!"

"The body looks like he's been mauled by some sort of animal." I grimace as I snap some photos.

The chest is torn open, and the guts have been tugged out and chewed on, dragged away from the body. The face is unrecognizable and the left ear is gone.

"Kate! Stop looking at the scenery and help Ducky with the body Dinozzo, with me." Orders Gibbs.

I head over to Gibbs, and turn to warn Kate of the graphic body, but I am too late. I watch as no more then three seconds after she sees it, Kate turns and retches all over the dirt three feet from the body.

I wince in sympathy.

Poor Kate must have the flu again.


	12. October 26th: Kate (10 Weeks)

I wipe my mouth with a tissue Ducky gives me, and take a deep breath, trying to quell the nausea the smell of the body is causing.

"Caitlin, maybe you should sit this one out." Says Ducky, giving me a knowing look.

I take a deep breath and whisper " No. Then they might suspect something. Let's just do this quickly."

"Alright." He nods "I believe the time of death was…"

I bite my tongue to keep from vomiting at the "Squelsh" noise the liver thermometer makes as it enters through the flesh.

"About 18 hours ago." Ducky finishes.

"Great. Anything else?" I ask my voice strained.

"I'm afraid I can't discern anything else here. We'll need to fly him back to the lab for me to figure out anything else."

"Thank god." I mutter.

"Kate, I'm sorry to ask this of you but would you mind helping me, ah, put him all in one spot?"

I swallow the vomit that rises in my throat as I nod. "Sure."

I focus on everything but the guts I am picking up and placing with the rest of the fragments of the petty officer's body.

Unfortunately, I didn't do well enough on trying to keep myself distracted from the smell.

For the last few weeks I've noticed that my sense of smell has become more acute and Ducky told me that is perfectly normal for expectant mothers. Unfortunately, while the talent makes a bouquet of flowers smell like heaven, it also makes Tony's Chinese take out make me want to throw up.

I drop the remaining intestines in my hands onto the body bag, before I turn and vomit mostly bile onto the dirt.

"Caitlin, go sit on that log over there and breathe. I am afraid it is my job as a doctor to stop you when you are so sick." Says Ducky, somewhat forcefully. I can see in his eyes that he is serious, so I pull off my latex gloves, and trudge over to the log and sit. After finishing with the body, Duck comes over and hands me a water bottle and a piece of gum.

"Here. This should help." He smiles, somewhat ruefully at me

Since Tony, Gibbs and the Pilot are all out of earshot, I whisper

"How much longer should morning sickness be?"

"Well, with luck only another two to three weeks, but motion sickness and sensitive smell will probably last throughout your pregnancy." He whispers back, giving me a pitying smile. "Sorry, my dear."

"It's fine Ducky. Thanks." I sigh, and he wanders away

Something tells me that this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	13. October 26th: Tony part 2 (10 Weeks)

The ride home wasn't any better for Kate, who threw up twice. Luckily, she seemed in better spirits. She certainly had regained her energy by the time we got back to NCIS.

"Kate! Dinozzo!" barks Gibbs "Take all the evidence down to Abby. McGee! You better have something of worth or I'll think you spent the entire time down in Abby's Lab!"

Kate and I scurry towards the elevator, arms laden with evidence.

I flip the emergency stop on the elevator not long after the doors shut.

"Kate. Are you sure you're okay? You've been so tired lately and now you're getting sick at every turn…are you sure you're not deathly ill or have the flu or something?"

"It's just motion sickness Tony. I told you I don't like helicopters." She mutters, not looking me in the eye

"You promise you're not sick?" I ask, pressing for answers.

She lifts her head up and looks me in the eye "Tony, I promise I am not sick." I stare her for a moment, as our eyes are locked. There's a fraction of laughter in her eyes, some unknown joke being concealed. I know should ignore it for now.

"Thanks Kate." I whisper, and I flick the elevator switch back on.

We march into Abby's lab.

"Abby!" I call "Abs!" over the loud heavy metal music

"I'm right here Tony!" she giggles, marching over "What have you brought me?"

I set my bin down, take Kate's from her arms and place it beside mine, where I start passing Abby stuff.

"Blood, Fingerprints, here are the photos, the Petty Officer's clothes, his accessories, some animal droppings, tire marks, and two or three bags of Kate's vomit, which landed on the forest floor near the body." I reel off

"Wow, sorry Kate. Motion sickness?" sympathizes Abby

"Yeah, I hate helicopters." Kate sighs.

My phone rings

"Yeah, boss?" I say into the receiver

"Dinozzo! You and Kate get upstairs now. We're going to his home address."

"Be up in two boss." I say, shutting the phone. "Boss needs us to check the home address." I explain to Kate, and we both turn and head to the elevator.

"Thanks for the evidence guys!" crows Abby as we leave

"You're welcome!" we chorus back.

"Gibbs! It looks like the Petty Officer just came into some big money. Old relative died. His wife said they were having problems. In a divorce, she would only get half of that while if he dies, she gets all of it." Says Kate, looking up from her computer

"Told you. When money's involved it's always the spouse." I smirk, and she rolls her eyes.

"Good job Kate. We've got motive. How about opportunity, Dinozzo?"

"Well, she claimed to have been at a yoga class in Ardsley but I checked all of them and none of them have ever seen her."

"Means?" demands Gibbs

"The Petty Officer's blood alcohol level was high. If he was drunk, she could've easily just hit him over the head and driven him out to the middle of no where." Kate explains

"Done. Dinozzo, McGee, bring in the wife. Well done Kate." Gibbs orders

I frown as Kate smirks at me.

Part of me is annoyed, and part of me is glad that whatever made her sick this morning has left and she's back to our normal Kate again.


	14. December 7th: Kate (16 weeks)

"McGee, Dinozzo! Grab your gear!" Gibbs orders as he marches through the bullpen, his coffee in his hand. "We have a dead Gunnery Sergeant."

"What about me?" I call,

"Go see Abby and find out if she needs any help. Keep your phone on you so we can email you anything important about the case." Gibbs says, just before the elevator doors shut.

With a smile, because I love spending time with Abby, I hop out of my chair and start towards the back elevator.

Ducky stops me before I make it there.

"Caitlin, may I see you down in my office?" he says, calmly.

I force a smile "Sure Ducky."

I follow him down to autopsy, and when we get there, he locks the doors.

"Caitlin, my dear, you're well into our second trimester. You wont be able to keep your secret much longer, I'm afraid. I can see you've done quite well hiding your bump so far but it will soon be impossible."

"I am going to wait until the last possible second, Ducky. I just don't know how to tell them and we both know Gibbs will force me to resign from field work and I don't want to stop unless absolutely necessary. There's also rule 12…" I worry aloud

"Calm down, my dear, I'm sure Gibbs will understand and don't forget about rule 18."

"18?" I ask, unable to recall it. Lately my memory has been foggy, another side effect of the pregnancy.

"It is better to seek forgiveness than ask permission." Grins Ducky, and I smile back.

"Thanks Ducky."

Then, recalling his earlier statement about how my stomach will soon grow too much to conceal, I gently touch my hand to my stomach. As I do, I smooth down the blouse to reveal my bump, which has swollen a couple inches past my hips.

"Am I really that big?" I ask, studying my profile in a reflection.

"Not in the least my dear, but you started out quite tiny, so anything more should feel quite big" Ducky chuckles. "and to be fair, unless you know what you're looking at, you simply look like you've been a bit heavy on the carbs."

"Thanks Ducky." I say, half gratefully and half sarcastically.

"Now go and get back to work." He chuckles. "I'll set up an appointment for an ultrasound for next week, which I'll accompany you on if you want."

I give him a hug, and say "Yes please. Thanks Ducky. Really, for everything."

He pats me on the back and says "You're very, very welcome my dear."


	15. December 7th: Tony (16 weeks)

"Thanks for not making Kate come into the field Boss." I say, as I walk behind him, surveying the body.

"Uh-huh." He grunts, taking a swig of his coffee

I got into work early about month ago to explain to Gibbs that I think something's wrong with Kate, though what I don't know. I asked him to limit the amount of times we take her into the field. This is the first time he's left her behind since then.

"Dinozzo! Get to work or I'll start leaving you behind!" Snaps Gibbs

"Yes Boss!" I yelp, hurrying over stand near Gibbs and Ducky.

"Cause of death, Duck?" asks Gibbs

"Oh, well that's fairly obvious Jethro! Shot straight through the forehead. Death was instantaneous. It was also…" he pauses as he pulls the liver thermometer out. "About six hours ago."

"Anything else, Duck?" double checks Gibbs, as I snap more photos of the victim.

"Not that I see now, but I'll alert you should anything come up." Promises Ducky as he continues examining the Gunny's Corpse.

"Dinozzo! Perimeter!" Orders Gibbs.

"Yes Boss!" I say, turning to make rounds by the picnic tables surrounding the body.

I stop, when carved into the wood of the table about three down from the body are the words "Check, Gibbs. Your move."

"Gibbs!" I yell, taking photos

Gibbs runs over and looks at the table, eyes darkening with anger and worry

"Ari." Gibbs says, his voice a low, deadly growl.

"What does check mean?" I ask, Confused

"I don't know." Snarls Gibbs, worry and concern straining his face

"Well, it could be a good thing." I try. Gibbs has the look he wears when he is truly and deeply pissed off and worried.

"No. It's about to get one hell of a lot worse."

"How do you know boss?"

"My gut." He snarls.


	16. December 7th: Kate part 2 (16 Weeks)

"Kate!" Abby yells over her music

"Yes?" I ask when she turns it off.

"Could you go to the second floor and ask Tyler Effron to email me his results?"

"Sure." I call, leaving her lab and heading to the elevator.

A janitor comes up behind me and I hold open the elevator doors for him. He nods in appreciation. I press the second floor and he makes no move to hit a button.

Wanting to break the tension, I try small talk.

"How are you?" I ask

No response.

I frown as I study him. He raises his head a little and our eyes meet.

It's his eyes. Ari.

As soon as he sees me, and the recognition on my face, he flips the emergency stop switch and slams me into the wall. The blow takes all the breath out of me and he easily overpowers me until he has me pinned on the floor, unable to move.

"What do you want?" I snarl

He smirks "The group I am undercover in wants me to bomb NCIS and Mussad thinks it is the best way to win the group's trust." His breath is hot on my face.

"You don't have the balls." I hiss, before I spit in his face.

He makes no move to wipe off the spit.

"I've taken the liberty to give you a choice Caitlin. I will give you ten minutes. You can leave now, and keep yourself safe, or you will stay in the building when the bomb goes off, but you are allowed to set off the fire alarms first. Your choice." He says with a slimy smile

"You bastard." I breathe

With a silent prayer that somehow, I'll get out of this, I look straight into his gentle, hurt brown eyes and say

"Stay."

His smile is rueful as he hops off me, turns the elevator back on, and leaves.

I run to the nearest alarm and pull it, sending sirens wailing.

I am about to run to the bullpen, to stay when I realize Abby's music would negate the alarms.

I run back down the stairs and nearly run into Ducky, who's on his way out.

"Kate! Where are you going?" He cries

"Ari planted a bomb, I set off the fire alarm. I'm going to get Abby." I explain

"Let's go!" he cries and we hurry to Abby's lab, where as predicted, the music is too loud.

I turn it off

"Abby! Let's go!" I yell and she follows Ducky and I up through the building to the bullpen. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs run in a few seconds after we do.

"Kate! What's going on?" demands Gibbs

"Ari planted a bomb which should go off any minute! Go! All of you! Get out of here!"

"What about you?" protests Tony

I sigh, previously hoping not to have to run into this resistance.

"I promised Ari that in return for warning everyone, I would remain behind, whatever that holds for me." I say, calmly

"Caitlin! You can't!" protests Ducky,

"It was the only choice!" I argue, tears forming in my eyes "Many lives outweigh the needs of one!"  
"Two lives Caitlin! You're endangering two lives!" challenges Ducky

I open my mouth to respond, but Tony starts yelling before I can

"Kate! Why would you even think to bargain away your life?"

"Because it's my job!" I yell back

"No! Not anymore it isn't!" cries Ducky

"Stop Yelling!" Cries Abby, eyes wide with fear and distress

The argument escalates as tension builds. Soon we're all yelling over each other, I am only actually hearing bits and pieces.

"Get out!" I yell

"No! No man left behind!" Roars Gibbs

"Caitlin! You must leave now!" Orders Ducky

"All of us should go!" buts in McGee

"What is going on you're not telling us?" demands Gibbs

"We need to go!" cries Abby

"Shut up!" thunders Gibbs

"Run!" I cry

"Kate! What are you hiding?" questions Tony

"Why would you agree, Caitlin?" asks Ducky

The chaos of everyone yelling falls away leaving just Tony's voice,

"…So weird lately and sick as a dog then fine again, like when you had the flu. Then you pass out on a mission, and wake up fine, then you stop being friendly with and now you're making awful decisions."

A explosion of noise, some in agreement, some in defense comes after Tony's outburst.

The only one I hear is Ducky yelling, "It's your fault too!"

"How?" cries Tony.

In frantic desperation to shut everyone up and get all of them out of danger I scream

"I'm Pregnant!"

Everything goes dead quiet.

Each person's face is a different reaction from shock to joy to confusion.

Tony is the first to regain use of his tongue.

"W-who is the father?"

I look him straight in the eyes.

"You." I say, loud and clear.

Then, with a hiss and boom, the entire room glows red-white-yellow and then everything goes black.


	17. December 7th: Tony part 2 (16 Weeks)

I open my eyes, my ears ringing painfully. I am on the grey carpet of the bullpen. From where I'm laying I can see clouds of smoke billowing around me. I lift my head a few inches from the ground, to see more. The bullpen is smoldering and the entire wall that had windows in it is gone. The wind coming in is whipping burning papers through the air.

Some of my blood, from a cut on my forehead, drips to the floor. Part of the staircase has collapsed, and most of the cubicles are piles of debris.

Slowly, I push myself onto my hands and knees, pain shooting through my ribs, and the blood on my forehead drips into my right eye.

I use the remains of McGee's desk to push myself to my feet, gritting my teeth.

I see Ducky on the floor a few feet in front of me, and stumble to him.

His left arm is bent at a weird angle and there's shattered glass and shrapnel on him, leaving little slices.

I nudge him with my foot, but he doesn't awaken. I see his chest rise and fall with breaths.

I continue forward, catching sight of Abby, splayed out on the floor.

I am about to go to her when I hear a muffled

"Tony!"

I crane my head around to see McGee, struggling to stand up, and catch sight of a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his stomach.

I hurry over, and make him stop moving, his adrenaline is negating the pain he should feel and his movements are making his condition worse.

I sit him down in the nearest desk chair, Gibbs'.

"Stay here." I say, firmly. He nods.

I turn and see Gibbs on his feet, covered in cuts and scrapes, with a bad burn on his left leg.

"Dinozzo!" I watch his mouth move, but it's getting harder to stand.

I fall to the floor as men and women in hospital uniforms run in, and I let the dizziness consumes me.

When I awaken, I'm on a stretcher inside of an ambulance. Across from me are two other ambulances. One has Ducky, who's awake, his arm casted, and chatting with Abby, who is asleep, but looking healthy. The other ambulance has McGee, whose stomach is bandaged, but he's out cold, and Gibbs who is talking with a paramedic.

I turn to look next to me, and see an empty stretcher, and panic fills me.

 _Where is Kate?_

I heave myself to my feet and stumble back to the NCIS building, wading through the chaos. I trip up the stairs to the bullpen, paramedics everywhere, along with another federal agency.

"Kate!" I scream "Kate!"

I totter over to a huge pile of rubble where I last saw Kate.

I kneel beside it, not feeling the pain I know should be in my ribcage. I dig through it, frantically.

The paramedics try to pull me away, but I become hysterical when her wrist appears.

I barely register a paramedic yelling that there was a sixth person.

"Kate!" I scream again.

When they remove the rubble, I free myself from the man holding me and throw myself onto my knees beside her.

I press my hand to her bloody and dusty cheek, my other hand is laying on her stomach, where I feel the firm swelling of her – our – unborn child.

Only then do I start to cry.


	18. December 14th: Kate (17 weeks)

I open my eyes, which are heavy. There's a bright light. My eyes flutter in an effort to see what's around me. I see a white tiled ceiling and when I turn my head, I recognise I am in a hospital room. I struggle to sit up and I press my "Nurse Help" button.

A kind-looking woman, who has Hazel eyes with light blonde hair runs in.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're awake. I'm nurse Ellie Bishop, but you can call me Ellie." She says, cheerfully.

"I'm Kate. Is my baby okay?" I ask, frantic

"I'll bring in the doctor." She says, and hurries out of the room, and pure terror fills me. Within a moment, a doctor enters

"Tell me what's wrong." I demand.

"Whoa, relax, I'm Dr. Leon Vance-"

"I don't care who you are! I want to know how my team is and my baby is. Now!" I yell, terror making me mad

"Ma'am, please calm down. We did a basic test on your child and he or she is fine. Miraculously, you and your entire team all survived." He says, reassuringly

"Really?" I ask, tears in my voice

"Really." He smiles. "And now that you're awake, we'll move you into the room where the rest of your team is."

"How long have I been out?" I ask, surprised

"A week." He says, and I blink for a moment in shock.

"When will I go?"

"Right now." He smiles, pushing the hospital bed away from the wall and out the door. We go down a few hallways and turn into a large room. The room appears to be divided into three parts by curtains. Two beds are behind the left curtain along with a bathroom off to the side. The middle area has a large couch, a love seat, and a television. There are four beds behind the right side curtain. It looks like boys on one side, girls on the other. I smile as I see Tony watching a movie, what looks like The Godfather. Abby and McGee are sitting on the loveseat, talking, and playing with their phones. Ducky is taking a nap in his bed, and Gibbs is reading a book on his bed.

"Hey Guys." I say, weakly

Abby's head shoots up and with a squeal she runs straight over to me and gives me the best hug she can manage considering lying down in bed.

By the time she's done, Ducky is awake, and McGee, Ducky and Gibbs are all crowding around me.

"Caitlin! Are you okay? Is your baby okay?" Ducky asks, eyes dark with worry.

"I'm fine Ducky. Just a fractured wrist, and a couple of scrapes and bruises." I say "and the baby is fine. Right Dr. Vance?" I double check.

"We did several preliminary tests, and your baby is healthy. Your ultrasound will be later this afternoon." He says, confidently

"Kate, may I talk to you in the hall for a minute." Says Gibbs,

I look up at Dr. Vance and he nods, and helps me up onto my feet, detaching my IV pole from the bed, and unlocking its wheels, handing it to me.

I nod in thanks and silently follow Gibbs down the corridor and to a small hallway.

"What where you thinking?" he hisses in my face, and tears fill my eyes

"How could you possibly think that bargaining your life- you _baby's_ life- would be a suitable option? I am so disappointed in you Kate. You should've told me much earlier about your baby. You're supposed to be the responsible one! You're the one who follows the rules! What happened to rule 12? Never date a co-worker! What happened to Rule 14? Bend the line – Don't break it!"

"I'd apologize, but I need to follow rule 6! And what about 18? What about rule 4? I followed rule 4 and rule 18!" I challenge.

He pauses for a moment, and I take that opportunity to take the offensive.

"There are always loopholes in rules Gibbs! I have spent the last year and a half learning your rules, following them and making them my own. I realize how you wiggle out of situations at work using the holes in what people say, holes in the rules everyone makes. I regret the night with Tony that led to this baby, but I don't regret my baby. Rule 5, Gibbs! You don't waste good." I take his hand and put it on my stomach. "This baby is good. Really good, and I am not taking his or her, nor my life for granted. Rule 8. I had faith that we would be fine. Now I have to follow Rule 45, because I have a huge mess I need to clean up. I am now asking your forgiveness, not apologizing, not asking permission. Rule 18." I look up at him, and I dare to challenge him, looking him straight in his crystal blue eyes. He blinks, once, twice.

Then he says "I'm sorry."

His soft words catch me completely off-guard.

"What about rule 6?" I say, confused

"There are very few moments where the rules can be suspended. Another one of my rules is Rule 51. Sometimes, you're wrong. This is one of those times. I'm sorry." He gazes back at me, and I see a flicker of respect in his eyes.

"Thank you Gibbs." I whisper, and he smiles at me and we walk back into the room.


	19. December 14th: Tony (17 Weeks)

I've been avoiding Kate for hours. Abby has been non-stop chatting with her, McGee close by Abby as always. Ducky has been telling stories all afternoon and Gibbs is asleep, because the hospital refuses to give him coffee. Now, Abby and McGee went for a walk in the courtyard, while Ducky and Gibbs left to grab some "outside world" stuff for each of us so it's just Kate and I, and she's asleep.

I walk over to her, and look down at her in her bed.

I study her face, how peaceful and happy she looks when she's asleep.

Pulling up a chair next to her, I very gently begin to stroke her silky dark brown hair.

As I do, I start to talk to her, as it's so much easier to talk to her when she's asleep.

"Hey Kit-Kat." I whisper, as I run my hand gently along her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you long ago how much you mean to me. First and foremost, you're my partner for work. No matter if I'm having a bad day, or I'm in an obnoxious mood, you've always had my back. You always know how and when to put me in my place and a little bit at a time; you've made me a better person. You always strive to be as good and perfect as you can, which gives me a great role model, though I'd never admit it to your face, sometimes I marvel at how composed and perfect you are. After we got over our major differences, we became friends and I found a whole new side of you. A jocular, loyal and relaxed side, which made me feel welcome and happy. As of August 28th, you and I became friends with benefits." I give a slight chuckle "Which, I'll just add, makes me right. Women and men can't be 'just friends'. What's interesting is I didn't ask you to have a drink with me for sex. I just wanted to be a good friend. When you showed up, dressed the way you were, I suddenly understood how much I truly cared for you. Not just because you're beautiful. I've met plenty of lovely women. But, they'd always been the "fun while it lasted" type of girls, not like you. I actually wanted to take it slow with you, to care for you and to, as you would put it, sweep you off your feet. I wanted to make you fall in love with me, little by little. I have never felt like this before. You're not just my friend Kit-Kat, you're more then that." I finish, still running my fingers through her hair.

Then, very cautiously, I lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"Love you, Kit-Kat." I say, softly

With a slight sigh, she opens her hazel eyes, tears shining in them.

"Me too, Tony." She whispers, leaning forward and very slowly, and gently pressing her lips against mine.

It is nothing like our first kiss, which was full of lust and fire. This kiss is soft, slow and sweet.

When she pulls back, a tear drips down her face, as she smiles. She wipes the tear away, muttering, "Damn hormones."

"You were awake?" I whisper, holding back a chuckle.

She nods, "I was only dozing when you came over here."

I just shake my head with a smile.


	20. January 11th: Kate (21 Weeks)

It took a while for NCIS to rebuild to its original state, but now, just over a month since the bombing, it's all fixed up and much to Gibbs' frustration, Ari is nowhere to be found. I got here a little early this morning to work on finding him, because I was too busy to this weekend. I had dinner with my sister, who was in town to do all our psych evaluations, Friday night. I also finally had the ultrasound that Ducky set up for me on Saturday morning. I told Ducky that he didn't need to come because Tony promised to be there, but Tony never showed, much to my disappointment and he wasn't answering his cell. The baby is perfectly healthy, but I didn't want to find out the gender- I want him or her to be a surprise. I am now waiting for Tony to come in so I can talk to him about missing the ultrasound.

I frown as Tony comes into work, wearing dark clothing, sunglasses on, and hat, with a fast food bag in one hand and a Slurpee in the other. I watch as he shuffles in, and fury rises in my throat.

He's hung over. I've watched him walk in every morning for over a year. I know his walk when he's in a slump with women. I know his shuffle when he's hung over. I know his skip when he's spent the weekend with a woman. I know his step when he is annoyed that a weekend or late-night call interrupted his plans. Now, I am absolutely positive he's spent the weekend with someone, which is why he missed the doctor's appointment, and why he's hung over.

I storm right over to him and rip off his sunglasses and hat.

"How dare you?" I cry

"What?" he says, taking a half step back, his eyes are hard and cold.

"You missed the doctor's appointment Saturday." I sigh, looking up at him in disappointment.

His eyes grow wide and he says "Kit-Kat-"

"Don't call me that." I snap at him

"Kate. I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind!" he apologizes,

"I might – might – have accepted that apology if the reason you weren't there was genuine ignorance, but you weren't there because you were spending the weekend drinking with your friends and sleeping with different women!" I yell

"What! That's not true! How would you even tell?" he defends

I rip open his jacket and press my finger into a bruise on his neck that could only be a hickey.

" How about that?" I snarl "Or the fact I can tell you're hung over, or the way you smell like another woman's perfume. That's some sort of flower. I wear vanilla, always. You promised me, you'd be here for me. You said you loved me. You said you were going to be a proper father to our baby." I say, tears coming to my eyes

" _Your_ baby!" he yells back "I didn't want a baby! I didn't want this! Do you think I said that because I _wanted_ to? No! I did it because it's morally correct, but there's only so long I can go on with this charade before I cracked! I love you, Kate, but I don't think I can be a Dad. It's just not going to work. My Dad was terrible, because I was born through similar circumstances. He married the fling he knocked up and they never stopped fighting, the only thing that ever connected them was me, and they refused to split for my sake. When my Mom died, of cancer, when I was ten, my life fell apart. Though the fighting stopped, there was no more comfort in my life, and now I have an awful relationship with my Dad. I refuse to be that person in the baby's life."

"You have to be! I can't do this on my own and damn your childhood to hell! You don't have to marry me! All I want is the security that you'll show up at the doctor's appointments and birthday parties, that you'll teach him how to dribble a basketball or protect her from all the boys like you! I want to know that you'll come to his baseball games or her ballet performances. I want to count on you to be there to take her prom photo, or comfort his broken heart. Be there for me and _our_ son or daughter in a way _your_ father never was." I cry

"I can't Kate! This is too much for me. I can't – and won't. Kate, I can't afford to help you raise the baby. I can't give up my glory years for the baby. You, yes. But not a baby." He finishes

I stare at him, mouth open with shock and hate and disappointment.

I slap him across the face, which stings my hand but feels so good. I already see a red handprint growing on his cheek.

I turn to head back to my desk, and see that everyone in the bullpen is staring at us.

I whip my head around, glaring at them, and they all become busy in their work.

"Kate! McGee! Get going!" Calls Gibbs as he comes down the stairs. "We've got a hit on our BOLO. You're heading to Ardsley; I already sent you the address. Grab your gear."

"What about me boss?" asks Tony

"I don't know, Dinozzo. Why don't you go see where he's going now!" snaps Gibbs, and Tony trips over his own feet in his effort to get back to his desk.

I grab my vest, my badge, my phone, backpack, jacket and gun and follow McGee into the elevator.

Per usual, we suit up there so we don't waste time in front of Gibbs. It makes me happy that he's letting me go into the field. He's kept me as a desk agent since the bombing and I was going stir crazy.

I decide to throw my badge in my jacket pocket, as I can't wear belts anymore. McGee's ready to go, but I've become much slower at this. I flush with embarrassment when I try to pull on my bulletproof vest. I can get it on until it hits my stomach, but because where my arms have to be positioned for me to pull it over my head, I can't reach to yank it over my stomach, which has grown a lot more since the last time I was in the field. I pull it off and look at McGee, my face heating up.

"McGee?" I mutter

"Yeah Kate?" he says as we step off the elevator.

"Will you help me get on the vest?" I mumble, looking down at my swollen stomach.

"Oh-um, sure Kate." He stutters, but says nothing else, to my gratitude.

He helps me slip it over my head and yank it down over my stomach; making it almost too hard to breath it's so tight.

I'm going to need a bigger vest.

McGee also helps me tighten it everywhere else. When he finishes, he steps away, and we continue walking.

"Thank you." I whisper, still embarrassed.

"No problem Kate." He says, and then he drops the subject. "So, where are we going?"

I pause a moment, his graciousness towards me gives me a whole new respect for him. After all the months I've spent teasing him, and giving him zero room for mistakes and embarrassing things, when I needed his help, he helped. He was even kind enough to drop the topic, understanding and respecting my embarrassment.

I give him a hug, mentally cursing my hormones.

He freezes for a moment, before he gives me a hug back.

"Thanks, Tim." I say, calling him his first name on purpose.

"No problem, Kate." He smiles

Then, moving on, I open my phone.

"The mall." I say with a slight chuckle.


	21. January 11th: Tony (21 Weeks)

As soon as Kate and McGee leave, Gibbs storms over, grabs the collar of my shirt and yanks me out of my chair. I almost fall over on my face when he uses it to haul me behind him towards the back elevator and throws me inside, stepping in after. He slams his palm on one of the floor buttons, but something tells me that it doesn't matter what floor we go to.

No sooner than we start to move does he stop the elevator, bathing us in dusk-like light.

He slams me into the elevator wall, his hands gripping handfuls of the front of my shirt, so hard a button pops off. The blow of my back hitting the elevator wall knocks the air out of me for a second.

"How dare you." Gibbs snarls in my face, and I can feel my blood run cold. I have never seen him angrier in my life, not once. "How _dare_ you throw away everything you have?"

"I-I-" I stutter, unable to form a sentence with his cold, hard blue eyes blazing with fury in front of me.

"Do you love her?" he demands. When I hesitate, he pulls me forward and bangs me against the wall again. "Do you love Kate?"

"Yes!" I cry, "I do!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I'll know." He growls

"I know. I really do love her. She's the love of my life. She's the most beautiful, intelligent and tough woman I have ever met and I fell for her the day I met her on Air Force 1!" I cry

"Then what are you doing?" he yells, "You're throwing away everything! I've trained you, Dinozzo, I know you. You've been with more women in a month then I've been with my life, but I put up with it, and I tried to keep you focused. Do you not see your luck? Of all the women you could have possibly gotten pregnant, you got the love of your life and the one of the few people in the world who has your back 24/7, no matter what. How could you ask for more? Yet it's still not enough for you." He brings his face as close to mine as it can get without our noses touching, "Because you're scared. You're scared of commitment. You're scared of failing your child the way your father failed you. You're scared that you wont have the courage to make it the long run with Kate. You're a coward, Tony, and you're getting rid of everything you could ever want. I lost mine, and I'm not letting you throw away yours."

Fury erupts within me, and I shove Gibbs off, so we're nose to nose in the middle of the elevator. "I am not a coward! I _am_ scared Gibbs, but I doubt that is unreasonable! I _want_ to marry Kate! I _want_ to be a good father! I _want_ to be committed! I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made, especially this past weekend, but _you_ have no right to call me a coward. You sit in your basement with a coffee cup full of bourbon, and an over used wood sander trying to escape and forget the shitload of bad memories you have. I wont ever be like that Boss, like _you_ , because from this second forward, whether she wants it or not I am going to protect her. I am going to protect our child and damn you and anyone else who thinks I can't do it to hell. So shut up Boss, because I am going to be the best father I can and from this minute forward I want you to watch me as I do." I yell in his face, and I watch as the anger in his eyes shifts to something else.

With a slight smile, he says "I'll hold you to that, Tony."

Then he turns the elevator back on, and leaves on the next floor, leaving me both relieved, thankful, and slightly confused.

 **(Two hours later)**

Kate refuses to talk to me, and Gibbs hasn't said anything since our conversation in the elevator earlier. Seeking help, I head down to Abby's lab.

"Abby!" I yell as I walk in.

"I'm not speaking to you until you apologize to Kate." She says walking away

"You heard about that?" I groan

"Of course I heard! Everyone in the building heard!" she chastises.

"Abby. I need your help. I'm trying to clean up the mess I made but I can't do it alone."

She gives me a small smirk "Rule 45?"

"Yeah, Abs. Please? I want to take Kate out to dinner, but there's no way she will agree. She won't talk to me, but I want to apologize. I had a lot of sense knocked into me by Gibbs and I have the bump to prove it." I explain

Abby grins at me, her eyes sparkling.

"I'll help you, Tony." She squeals "I have just the plan. Follow me." She grins deviously and leads me into the back part of her lab.


	22. January 11th: Kate part 2 (21 Weeks)

After McGee and I finished taking the man into custody, and Gibbs broke him in interrogation, Tony, McGee, Gibbs and I were all sitting around at our desks doing basic paperwork when Abby came flying in.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Can Kate and I have the rest of the day off? Please? Pretty, _pretty_ please? With a cherry on top?" she squeals

I look at her in surprise, not recalling any previous agreement, while Gibbs looks at her, half exasperated and half amused.

"Sure Abs. Have fun." He sighs

"Yes!" She shrieks, giving him a hug, before running over to me

"Come on! Girl's afternoon, let's go!" she says, bouncing on her toes.

I don't have the heart to tell her I really don't feel like it. My feet hurt and my back is sore and I am beyond tired.

"Sure Abs." I say, and before I know it, we're in her car and driving off.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, starting to feel a little excited

"First, shopping! Second, spa treatment! Third, makeovers! Fourth, we're going out to dinner!" She explains, grinning "my treat."

I blink, grateful "Thanks Abs."

"No problem!" she smiles as we pull into the mall parking lot.

I am tired, but exhilarated. It took Abby and I an hour and a half to find the perfect dresses for us to wear to the restaurant. Abby is in a black lace dress with a red silk slip. I'm in a maternity dress, to my frustration, but it's actually quite nice. It is a bright orange top, that cinches at the upper ribs, and a skirt that is a navy blue and cream that is loose and floats around my knees, hiding my growing stomach in a very flattering way.

After our spas were amazing, especially the massage, and it was nice to have my hair done. Now, we're sitting in the restaurant, which has a piano man.

Pretty soon, a familiar song starts to play, and a singer stands on top of the piano, his back to us.

"This song is dedicated from anonymous to Kit Kat." The singer announces and I narrow my eyes. Tony must have done this.

" _You're just too good to be true…_ c _an't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."_ I look away from the singer, tears stinging my eyes. This is my favourite song and Tony knows it.

The song finishes and claps roar around the room for the singer. Out of nowhere, Tony appears holding a bouquet of red roses. Only now do I notice Abby's gone. I look around for her, desperately.

"Hey Kit-Kat." He says, his voice soft.

"Please don't call me that." I say back, and I quickly change the subject "What are you doing here?"

"For you." His smile fades "I'm sorry about this morning. I was wrong. Gibbs knocked some sense into me-literally and metaphorically- and I get what I need to do. I need to say how sorry I am that I freaked out on you this morning. I just needed time to think. I've decided that I would love to be the proper father of our child." He says, taking one of my hands in his.

Tears fill my eyes, but I blink them back. I can't trust him. Not yet.

"Tony, you don't have to do this-" I start, pulling my hand from his grasp

He cuts me off, before I can finish, grabbing my hand again.

"Kate. It's not that I _have_ to. I _want_ to be the father to this child. I love you, as more then just my friend, I really love you and I've never been able to express my feelings for you since the day I met you on Air Force 1. I just hope that you feel the same way. A-and I got you this." He pulls out a medium sized jewelry box and slides it across table to me.

I open it and carefully pull off the felt bag. Into my hand slides a beautiful open-heart white gold necklace. There are two small gemstones as part of the top heart; One Red, and one Green.

"The two stones represent you and me Kit-uh- Kate. My birthstone is a ruby, yours is an emerald. Then, when the baby is born, we can add their birthstone to the necklace, so you can always have our family together."

"Tony." I look up, everything inside of me torn between trusting him and not. "Listen this is sweet, with the roses, and the song and the necklace, but…you broke my trust. You broke your promise to me and to our baby, and I am not ready yet to just let you back when you've done nothing to earn it." I swallow, hard at the broken look on his face.

"Kate, tell me anything. Make me do anything and I'll do it, please." He begs

I shut my eyes, sighing, before reopening them "Tony, I will give you a chance to prove yourself. Not for me, but for the baby. I don't want you out drinking or being irresponsible. You are going to come to every doctor's appointment from now until the baby is born and you will do you research on pregnancy and child rearing. As I said before, I am doing this for our child. He does not deserve to grow up without a father. You said you want to try, then try. If you can't, then I will be able to honestly tell our child its not her fault or mine her Daddy isn't around. You are going prove you can be a decent father. As for me, maybe if you go the distance for our child, maybe I'll consider you myself. But until then, I want you to be nothing more than cordial with me. Is that clear?"

He looks at me desolate, but determined.

"Okay, thank you."


	23. February 8th: Tony (25 Weeks)

"Grab your gear! We've got a dead Petty Officer on an aircraft carrier. His last act was sending a file to us. McGee! Abby is working on decrypting it. Go help her. Kate, Dinozzo! We're going to the USS John. F. Kennedy. Let's move!" yells Gibbs as he marches into the bullpen, and starts grabbing his stuff.

I hop up and grab my bag, sig and badge. Then I look over at Kate who is trying to reach her bag from the floor around her growing stomach. I wait for a moment, watching her, knowing she'll be annoyed if I help her. I've been doing everything in my power to prove to her I am changing. I've been to every doctor's appointment, I've driven her home every day, I massage her feet and back whenever they're sore, I constantly run errands for her, so she doesn't have to walk, and I've helped her shop for baby things, but she still holds me at an arms length.

After another couple moments of her straining, I hurry over and pick her bag up, handing it to her.

"I could've done it." She mutters, snatching it out of my hands

 _In like an hour, Kit-Kat_

"I know Kate." I say instead, as she rifles through the bag, looking for something. I grab her sig and badge, leaving them on her desk, before she notices.

I hurry to the elevator, where Gibbs is waiting, and a few moments later Kate follows.

"About time." Grumbles Gibbs, hitting the elevator button.

We arrive at the boat a half hour later. After weaving through intense security, we head up onto the main deck.

Gibbs walks up to a colonel.

"We're looking for this man." Gibbs says, holding up a photo of the lieutenant who found the body, and Gibbs' ID.

"He's training a group over there." Answers the Colonel, pointing to where a lieutenant was yelling at his men, a group of about ten.

We walk over and catch what he's saying

"Come on Men! Five more! Five! Four! Three! Two! One more! Stop!" he yells and all of the men stop their push-ups.

"Lieutenant?" Says Gibbs calmly,

The man turns and barks, "Who are you?"

"NCIS. I'm Special Agent Dinozzo." I answer

"I take it he's an agent," he jerks his head in Gibbs' direction. "Who's she? The witness?" he says, condescendingly as he looks Kate up and down, eyes lingering longest on her pregnant stomach, which shows obviously through her shirt.

I swallow my fury and take a half-step defensively in front of Kate.

"No. She's _very_ special agent Caitlin Todd. We need you to answer our questions now, sir. About the death of a Petty officer." I say stiffly.

He and I stare at each other, his mustache twitching, before he backs down

"Yes sir. A moment." The lieutenant says, turning back to his men "Five minutes, sit ups! Go! Go! Go!" he yells and all of the men snap onto their backs and start.

He then turns back to us and says "Make it fast."

Gibbs leads us to a small overhang so we can all talk in private.

"You were the one who found the body?"

"Yes. I take it you know that already?" He grumbles

"Was there anything unusual about the body?" Questions Gibbs, ignoring the lieutenant's rude comment

"Not that I could tell." Shrugs the lieutenant

"Kate, Dinozzo, go and find the Petty Officer's bunk and search." Orders Gibbs

"Yes Boss." I say, before Kate and I walk away. We ask for directions twice before we get to the Petty Officer's quarters.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Kate says as we snap on our latex gloves.

"Do what?"

"Defend me. It was a perfectly reasonable assumption for the man to make, considering you don't see many, or any, active pregnant agents, especially not agents as pregnant as I am." She explains

"I didn't like his tone or the way he looked at you." I defend

"It's also a crime in the navy to go and get yourself pregnant while on duty so no wonder he was rude." Kate says, calmly

"Yeah, but I am just as much to blame as you and I wasn't getting scolded so I stepped in- oh. Did we know the Petty officer was involved with drugs?" I interrupt myself

"Uh, no." answers Kate, turning to look at me

I hold up a bag of cocaine I just found in his pillowcase. "Well he was."

"Great." Kate rolls her eyes "Just what we need."

"How about you go tell Gibbs, and I'll see what else is here." I suggest.

"Sure Tony." She says, heaving herself up off her knees using the bedside table, and hurries down the corridor.

I keep digging around the bunk, trying to find anything and everything that I can.

I find some heroin in his chest, in a secret compartment.

"Ah, Boy." I sigh as I remove it.

"It is a problem, isn't it Anthony?" mocks a voice from the doorway.

I turn my head up, one hand reaching for my gun.

It's Ari.

We make eye contact right before I notice the gun he has cocked in his right hand, pointed at me almost lazily.

"I've got Caitlin. If you don't come with me I'll take her somewhere where you'll never find her." He smirks at me as he speaks.

I raise my hands above my head and stand up, kicking my sig partly under the bed. I don't know if he's telling the truth but I can't take the risk if he is.

"Alright." I sigh, and he walks forward, taking my gun.

"Come with me." He whispers, and I let him lead me down the corridors, up stairs, hiding from everyone. As he does, I make tiny niches in the wall we're walking by with my knife – Rule 9.

Finally, we stop and I see we're in one of the ballasts of the ship, where water is poured in and out to balance the ship.

"You wont need this, my friend." Ari grins, catching sight of the knife and taking it away from me, leaving it on the floor behind him.

He ties my ankles together and my wrists behind my back, gagging my mouth. Then ties my feet to the floor of the ballast. With a wave, he climbs out of the basin and leaves. Just as he shut the door it begins to fill.

I quickly do the math. I am six feet, two inches, the extra rope plus the hook on the floor gives me another four, which totals to six foot six. The whole container looks like a perfect ten foot square. I've been in here about a minute, and the water's already risen a foot or so. That gives me six minutes, give or take a minute, before I'm submerged, another two max before I drown. Shit. I immediately begin to wrestle with my bonds trying to free myself, but it's impossible. He tied me too well. The water rises another three feet, and I am now floundering as it lifts me from the floor. I make muffled yells as I strain to keep my head above the water. Another foot of water comes in, and I am now upright in the water, my chest and head still above the waterline. I wriggle and cry out, but no one can hear me and I can't loosen the rope, though it now cuts into my skin due to the friction of my attempts at escape, tainting the water red with my blood. The water is up to my neck, and I have to stop struggling because the waves I create are splashing into my face making it impossible to breath. As I the water stills, it reaches my chin. I start spitting as the water reaches my lips, blowing air to inhale. I panic as it covers my lips, tilting my head back to grab a few more mouthfuls of air, before it covers my nose and mouth. I hold my breath, fear filling me.

 _I don't want to die!_

But even as I think that, my lungs burn with the need to get more air.


	24. February 8th: Kate (25 Weeks)

When Gibbs and I return to the bunk, and find it empty, I immediately get a bad feeling about it.

"Gibbs. Something's wrong." I say, as he looks around.

He raises his eyes to meet mine, and I can tell he feels it to. Then, I catch sight of a gun in the corner, partially under the bed.

"Gibbs!" I cry, pointing it.

He pulls it out to reveal Tony's sig.

I know Tony would never leave his gun behind, and the bag of cocaine is still here.

"Where's Tony?" I ask, fear clenching my throat.

"Gone." Growls Gibbs, as he stands, up and leaves the bunk. I follow him, and he inspects the door, and the wall. He gently touches a small scratch on the wall, made from a small sharp object, a knife maybe, something I don't remember from when we looked earlier.

Gibbs walks down the corridor, touching another scratch further down.

"Tony was taken. It's a trail. Rule 9." Explains Gibbs, as his pace picks up, following the scratches down the corridor. We race down halls and up stairs until we reach the last scratch, and standing right beside it is Ari.

My breath catches in my throat is the sight of him.

"Ah, Gibbs and Caitlin." He says, amiably, as Gibbs and I raise our guns.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says, looking at us in a pitying way. "I have insurance. If you shoot me you'll never save Anthony."

"What did you do with him you son of a bitch?" I yell, walking forward, and pressing my gun to his throat, worry for Tony blocking out any animosity I have had towards him.

"I see that you had a little something you neglected to tell me about last time we met Caitlin. I take it that Anthony is the father?" he questions, his eyes flickering to my round stomach, only inches from his. "I'm so disappointed in you, Caitlin. I thought you were above this." He smirks as he softly places his hand on my stomach. I use my shoulder to shove him into the wall.

"You don't have the honor to judge." I growl, "Where is Tony?"

He glances at his watch.

"I'm afraid you are running out of time. Caitlin, you will be coming with me if you ever want Anthony to see daylight again." He smiles down at me

I stare at him, panic growing.

I can't go with him, but I have to.

"Take me instead." I hear a voice say behind me and I whip around to see Gibbs, his sig on the floor, arms above his head.

"Why Gibbs! So noble! I believe you will be even more valuable to me then Caitlin." Smiles Ari, slipping away from me, towards Gibbs and taking the handcuffs from Gibbs belt, and cuffing Gibbs' wrists.

"Gibbs! You can't!" I argue, but he looks at me with a calm sense of acceptance.

"Kate. If I'm not back in one week, 45 and follow these orders; Tell McGee 16, Tell Abby 3, Tell Ducky 2, Tell Tony 38, and you, 40. All of you remember 15. Don't come after me!" Gibbs hurriedly says as Ari picks up Gibbs' sig and starts leading Gibbs away from me.

"Wait! Where's Tony?" I yell as they leave.

"The Sixth Ballast, down the hall to your right. He's probably drowned by now." Ari answers as he and Gibbs disappear.

I turn and run, and break into the room, and see the pit almost filled with water.

I see Tony's limp figure tied to the floor of it.

"Tony!" I scream, but he doesn't move.

I look around, and catch sight of Tony's pocket-knife on the ground.

I lean over to pick it up, but I can't reach it, just like with my bag this morning.

Looking around, I quickly solve my problem. I kick the knife into the water and jump in after it.

I swim to the floor, grabbing the knife, before coming up for air.

Then, I open the knife and dive back down, towards where Tony's legs are tied. I saw through the rope, and grab his lifeless body, hauling it to the surface. As I flounder about, trying to support Tony and myself, I spot a ladder, and I carry him to the side of the basin, and toss him onto the concrete. Using the ladder, I haul myself out and crawl on my hands and knees towards him.

I take his pulse, only to find there is none and he's not breathing.

I quickly pull open his mouth and pinch his nose shut, giving him frantic CPR. Then, I do the rhythmic pressures over his heart, to start it again.

Nothing.

"Come on Tony!" I yell before I start mouth to mouth again. There's still no response.

"Come on!" I scream as I beat on his chest with my fists.

"Don't you dare die on me! Come on! Tony! Wake up! You still owe McGee and I money! Who is going to make movie references? Who is going to be inappropriate? The team needs you Tony! Wake up!" I shriek as I pound on his chest with my fists, starting to cry, as he remains lifeless.

With a choked gasp, his eyes fly open and he rolls over, throwing and coughing up water everywhere.

"Tony!" I whimper with relief, as he breaths heavily, water still trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

He rolls back onto his back, and looks up at me, both of us are soaked through and freezing cold.

"D-Did you kiss me?" Stutters Tony through his gasps, smiling slightly

I want to scold him, but I can't find the words as I manage a weak smile, because I know that we're going to be just fine.


	25. February 15th: Tony (27 Weeks)

After Kate and I regained some of our strength, we managed to stumble to the med bay of the ship and both of us were fine. We were sent home and after two days of rest, both of us were back to health. We solved the original case on our own, as it turns out is was the dick-headed lieutenant. Gibbs has been missing for one week, and now, we're worrying.

We have no case of late, and we're all going through paperwork.

Surprisingly, Kate walks over to me and whispers "Tony, Gibbs gave me a message to give to the whole team after he's been gone a week."

"I'll call a camp fire." I say

I call Abby in her lab "Hey Abs?"

"Yeah, Tony?" I hear her slightly muffled voice.

"Meet us in the elevator in two. Get Ducky." I say, and then I hang up, yelling to Kate and McGee "Camp fire!"

Both hurry behind me to the elevator, where I send it down to Autopsy. When the doors open, Abby and Ducky are standing there. They get in and as soon as we begin to move again, I flick the elevator switch.

"Kate has a message from Gibbs." I state

"Did he contact you? Is he okay?" asks a frantic Abby immediately

"No." Kate shakes her head "he just wanted me to deliver this message before Ari took him: "If I'm not back in one week: 45 and follow these orders; Tell McGee 16, Tell Abby 3, Tell Ducky 2, Tell Tony 38, and you, 40. All of you remember 15. Don't come after me!" finishes Kate

"What does that mean?" asks McGee

We all pause, trying to figure out the numbers.

"The rules!" gasps Ducky, finally "The numbers are what rules we should remember!"

"So, first of all, rule 45." Says Kate

"Clean up your own mess." Recites McGee.

"Then, for you McGee, rule 16." Continues Kate  
"If someone thinks they have the upper hand – break it." Recalls Abby

"Abby, rule 3." Kate says

"Don't believe what you're told. Double check." Says Ducky.

"Ducky rule 2." Continues Kate

"Never be unreachable." I say

"Tony, Rule 38." Kate says "Your case, your lead, and finally, me. Rule 40."

"If you think someone is out to get you, they are." Whispers Abby

"Lastly, he told us all to follow rule 15."

"Always work as a team." I finish.

Silence follows.

"We need to find him guys." Abby says, breaking the quiet.

"He'd do the same for any of us." Agrees Ducky.

"He told us these rules for a reason. He _must_ have a plan." McGee nods

"I think so too. We need to save Gibbs!" Says Kate, firmly.

"We're all in agreement then?" I double check and everyone nods.

"Alright then." I announce "Abby, Ducky, you all gather anything you have previously on any of our cases concerning Ari and his past. Kate, McGee I want you to dig up anything we need to know about him and do a detailed profile. I'm going to speak with the director and we're going to find Gibbs." I explain "Meet in the third floor conference room one B in one hour with everything you've got."

I turn the elevator back on and we all get to work.

We're all sitting in the conference room, our papers spread out in front of us.

"Abby. Go." I order,

"Well, I don't have very much to go on, but we do have his blood and fingerprints which should make matching him to places easy, but I'm afraid I don't have any more than that." Apologizes Abby

"Kate. What was Abby's rule?" I ask

"Don't believe what you're told. Double check." Responds Kate

"I will." Abby promises

"McGee!" I yell, making him jump "and Kate, What about you two?"

"I did a lot of digging on him, and I'm on hold with the director of Mossad for his file there. He is currently refusing to send it to me because he believes I don't have enough evidence to need it."

"If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it McGee." Says Kate "And I did extensive research. Ari Haswari was born in 1969 to Dr. Benjamin Weinstein, which I found out was the undercover alias of Mossad agent and now Mossad director Eli David, and Dr. Hasmia Haswari. She was an Arab woman, and they were both doctors working together at a hospital in Jerusalem. According to statements Ari has made, from the moment of his birth, his father shaped him to be a Mossad mole inside Hamas. In 1994, Ari graduated from Edinburgh Medical."

"That's my Alma Mater!" cries an outraged Ducky

"After graduation, he did his post-graduate work at the Edinburgh Center for Infectious Diseases. He was described by his colleague there, Dr. Martin Sedgewick, as 'a brilliant ladies's man who answered only to his surname 'Haswari', and "never Ari."'. Ari eventually left the center to work with his mother, Dr. Haswari, in a local clinic in the Gaza Strip. During this time, Ari began to also work with his father as a Mossad agent. Not log after, about four years ago, Ari's mother was killed during a retaliatory missile strike from Israel. Ari believed that Eli had orchestrated the strike on purpose: to give Ari a perfect reason for joining Hamas, while still working undercover for Mossad. He had two paternal half-sisters, though one was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was sixteen. He is afraid of butterflies as well." Finishes Kate

"Alright. Good Job. I think what Gibbs meant for your rule Kate is that Ari always had a soft spot for you, and as much as I dislike it I think he loves you in some dark twisted way and he wants you for himself, which is why he's come after you so many times. If you think someone is out to get you, they are."

She nods her head "That would make sense."

"Ducky, anything else?" I ask

"No, but I received a call from an unmarked phone earlier, but they hung up before I could answer." Ducky says

"Rule 2!" cry Kate and I at the same time

"Ducky, give McGee your phone. McGee, try and trace the unknown call. Kate, do more research on the financial side of Ari and I'm going to talk more in MTAC. Go! We have to save Gibbs!" I order


	26. February 22nd: Kate (27 Weeks)

We have searched a total of five states looking for Gibbs. Director Morrow, and every other team have refused to help us find him now, believing we're chasing after something nonexistent and that he's gone. We've followed his mysterious calls to Ducky from DC to Virginia, to West Virginia, to Maryland, to Delaware. Every time we got there they had left. Luckily though, I noticed a pattern in where Ari was taking Gibbs. Ari was taking Gibbs to all of their most painful places. The most recent place we tracked was Stillwater Pennsylvania, Gibbs' Hometown. Working off my realization of the pattern, Tony deduced that the next place they would go would be DC again, at the warehouse where Ari held me hostage. McGee and Abby hacked a satellite and got footage of Ari moving in there. Now, McGee, Tony and I are geared for battle, and are planning an elaborate extraction plan for Gibbs.

I have four guns in hidden locations around the warehouse, one in a tree knot, one under a bale of hay, one in a small hole in the ground and one wedged between two rocks in some grass. They are strategically placed so I will have one near every entrance and exit. Next, carrying no weapons but the knife concealed as my left book buckle, I walk towards the main warehouse door.

"I am Special Agent Caitlin Todd! NCIS!" I say, loud and clear as the guards raise their weapons.

I see them hesitate the moment I say my name.

They quickly walk forward, check me for any weapons, and then lead me inside.

This part of the plan was my idea and it took me two hours to convince Tony that it was safe because I am sure that in some twisted way, Ari loves me and wouldn't hurt me.

They lead me through the main room, to the back, where I see Ari.

"Hello Caitlin. Took you longer than I thought to find me." He smirks

"Yeah? Well it is a lot harder for me to move fast these days." I retaliate, placing my hand on my very round and full stomach.

His smile vanishes the instant I refer to the fact I'm pregnant.

"Well we have business to attend to. I'm sure that you're here to rescue Gibbs?" he moves on

"Nope." I answer, semi-truthfully "Not my job"

"Why did you come here then?" he asks, coyly

"To deliver a message."

"From who?"

"The team and I."

"By all means." Smirks Ari

"You are a filthy bastard and we would sooner die than let you succeed in any of your plans. So if any of us die at your hands, trying to save our family, by family we mean Gibbs, Abby, Tony, McGee, Ducky, the baby and I, then we have succeeded in life. We hope you're happy because nothing stops Gibbs and nothing stops his team so no matter what as long as you live, we will hunt you down. We will cherish the moment one of Tony, my, McGee or Gibbs' bullets removes you from our world, where Abby does forensic analysis on your dead skin cells and your spilled blood and where Ducky is doing an autopsy on your dead corpse. You have messed with the wrong people, Ari, and you will pay for it." I finish, slightly breathless, before I turn around and start walking towards the front door.

"Well, I certainly hope you didn't plan on leaving so soon!" Ari's cold voice breaks the silence.

"Actually, I did. I have other things to do than waste my time in your filthy presence." I provoke him deliberately, as I continue walking.

I don't hear Ari say anything, but in sync his guards grab my arms and pin them behind my back, thrusting me back towards Ari.

"Put her in the prison cell with her beloved Gibbs." Snarls Ari.

Little does he know, this is the plan.

While I was stalling and provoking Ari, McGee was hacking into the servers of the video cameras. As soon as I started yelling at Ari, it gave him the 30 seconds he needed and now Tony should be wriggling through the air vents, thanks to McGee looping the video feeds, so it shows no one in the hallway. Ari's men will lead me to Gibbs' cell, the only prison cell in the base, and Tony will get there by air vent, and sit perched in there until Ari comes to interrogate us, which is when Tony should shoot the shit out of him.

The guard opens the door, and roughly sits me down in the chair across from Gibbs, and ties my ankles together and my wrists to the arms of the chair. Gibbs' eyes are closed and his head is back and it looks like he's sleeping.

The guards leave and lock the doors.

I kick Gibbs' foot.

"Gibbs!" I hiss

His head snaps up, and he looks wildly around before his eyes find me. He is covered in bruises, his clothes are ragged and dirty and dried blood stains them and parts of his face.

"Kate." Whispers Gibbs, shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you." I hiss,

"I told you not to find me!"

"Please, Gibbs, do you really think any of us were just going to _leave_ you here?"

"Not them! You! Ari wants _you_ , and he wanted to kill _me_ but now, he wants to kill _both_ of us! You're not safe here!" he says, angrily.

"Trust me Gibbs, we have a plan." I reassure him.

No sooner than I say that the door opens and McGee is tossed in, unconscious.

That was _not_ part of the plan.

He lands in a heap on the floor and doesn't move. Ari follows, neatly stepping over McGee's inert body and standing beside Gibbs.

"My friends are currently hunting down your other friend right now, Caitlin." Ari smirks and my blood runs cold.

I don't speak, because if they find Tony then we have zero backup and we're all screwed.

I look at Gibbs, and try not to panic. I am about to say something when I see a tiny red light in the vent above Gibbs' head and I realize that Ari was bluffing. Tony is fine, and in position, but Ari doesn't know that. I quickly realize the choice is rescue Gibbs and have all of us leave safely, or kill Ari, and maybe rescue Gibbs and have at least one of us die in the process. If we try to kill Ari, and succeed, his guards will wreck havoc on us, and with Gibbs not being as strong as usual, McGee unconscious and I pregnant, we wont be able to escape the compound efficiently, unless someone distracts them, and Tony will no doubt volunteer for that, which would kill him. If we just leave, we wont be fast, but Ari will pursue us at a safe distance so we cant take him out which hopefully would give us enough time to survive.

Therefore, I go to plan B.

"Tango Oscar November Yankee Sierra Tango Oscar Papa!" I yell, and to Ari it's just spouting nonsense, but I am yelling Tony Stop, In Marine alphabet acronyms.

"Papa, Lima, Alpha, November, Bravo!" Plan B! I cry, and Ari storms over to me and smacks my face. My lip splits and my nose starts to bleed, but I don' do anything to stop the blood.

"What are you saying?" Ari growls

I don't respond, so he smacks me again.

"What are you saying? Who are you talking to?' he demands

"No one and nothing." I answer

He grabs my chin forcefully, and brings my face towards him.

"Tell me now."

"No." I hiss,

He pulls out his gun and points it a McGee's motionless body on the floor. "Tell me or I shoot him." Growls Ari

I decide to bluff, "We predicted you'd go here and installed special micro-radio transmitters so that we could communicate with our back up team. I just told them everything was going according to plan."

"Liar." Snarls Ari

"Are you sure?" I challenge, and just as I do, the sound of gunfire sounds from the other side of the door. Ari's head shoots up and all interest in me is lost as he moves the gun from pointed at McGee to in a defensive position and opens the door the slightest bit. Whatever he saw infuriated him, because he ran out, and slammed the door shut behind him.

As soon as he's gone, I try to reach my knife from my boot. It's impossible for me to get it.

"Gibbs. I have a knife in my boot, left boot buckle, can you grab it?" I ask

"Put your foot in my lap." He orders and I do

He leans down and with his teeth, removes the knife from my boot, and saws through his right wrists' tie. Then, he grabs the knife and cuts the rest of himself and myself loose.

McGee is awake by now, though groggy, and heaves himself up. We peek out the door to see six or seven armed guards shooting at a couple of metal containers, where it appears Tony is hiding, as he gets a few shots off before hiding again.

I need to signal to him that we need to leave without attracting attention, so I take my knife from Gibbs and use it to reflect the ceiling lights into Tony's area.

Tony's eyes follow the light and he sees us crouching in the doorway.

He takes a gun and tosses it across the floor at us, and it slides to the base of the door. Gibbs grabs it and takes out two of the men, the rest of which are now shooting at us.

We use the door as a shield as Gibbs and Tony alternate shots, until all but one of the guards are dead. He flees into the back control room. We hurry over to Tony.

"Are you okay?" I ask,

"Yes. Are you? DO you feel-?"

"I'm fine."

"Ow." hisses McGee under his breath. I turn to see his left arm is bleeding.

"Ar you alright?" I demand, hurrying over

"It's fine, just a through and through." He waves me off, and I hear Tony yell, and suddenly he's in front of me, and then he's on the ground the sound of a gunshot ringing in my ears.

"Tony!" I yell, hurrying to my knees. I frantically open his jacket to reveal a flesh wound on his abdomen. It seems to have been a through and through, but there's a lot of blood. I press my hands to the wound, in effort to stop the bleeding.

"Kit Kat?" mutters Tony, as his eyes grow unfocused

"Focus on me, Tony. Breathe, it's going to be just fine." I order him, in awe and respect since he just took a bullet aimed for me.

Looking up, I see Gibbs has his gun drawn, but hasn't found the man who took a shot at us. McGee is doing the same.

"Gibbs! We have to go!" I yell, "Let Ari go, or Tony won't live! You know that, come on. Let him go, Gibbs."

His eyes like fire, Gibbs, puts his gun away, grabs Tony, and tosses him over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Gibbs growls.

McGee watches our six as we hurry to the main entrance. Gibbs is about to open it, when I notice the trip wire on top of it.

"Stop!" I yell, "It's a bomb!"

Gibbs freezes, and says "Where?"

"The door, it's got trip wire." I point to it, and Gibbs turns to McGee and yells "Are there any other exits?"

"Three! This way!" answers McGee, and with a loud boom, the prison cell erupts into flames. The fire spreads quickly, and soon the room is thick with smoke.

We stumble towards the side exit and McGee leads the way, out into the hay field, where no more the thirty seconds after we exited, the whole building explodes, sending us all onto our backs and stomachs.

We keep going, until we get to the sedan McGee, Tony and I took here.

We all stand in the elevator, slightly baffled by our escape. Tony's stomach is bandaged, McGee's arm is dressed and in a sling, Gibbs' cuts were stitched up and my lip and nose were patched up. In the elevator's reflection we look like hell. All of us are covered in soot, and dirt. Sweat stains and the like making our clothes dingy. Our hair is full of soot and it's beyond unkempt. There are bags under all of our eyes, and Gibbs looks distant.

We exit the elevator on our floor to see Abby and Ducky, nervously waiting. Abby is pacing in the hall between our desks, Ducky is twiddling his thumbs staring off into space while he sits on Tony's desk.

As soon as the elevator dings, Abby whirls around and with a squeal, she races towards us and throws herself into Gibbs' arms.

I don't here what they're saying, but she starts to sob, and he gently kisses the side of her head before holding her close once again. I give Ducky a side hug, the best I can manage right now, and he is completely jubilant. He gives Tony a hug and McGee, and by then Abby is done with Gibbs and promptly throws herself at me.

"I was so worried about you!" she whispers in my ear tearfully as she leans over my stomach to wrap her arms around me.

"It's okay Abs. We got Gibbs. We did it. We did good." I say, and she squeezes me even tighter. "You know, McGee was really brave in there. He hardly even complained and took a bullet to the arm!" I tell her

She promptly throws herself at McGee, completely ignoring his squawk of pain.

Only now, do I recognize the dull roar of applause. I look to see the entire floor on their feet, applauding us.

I look at Tony, and see he's smiling, and we sit at our desks together, McGee following suit, Abby hovering nearby, Ducky and Gibbs chat quietly, while Gibbs heads over to his desk, sitting down as Ducky leans on his desk, still talking.

I look at our team, my family and I can't help but feel so thankful that I have this perfect and perfectly dysfunctional family.


	27. March 1st: Tony (28 Weeks)

**(Tony) March 1** **st** **(1 week later) 6:14 pm [28 weeks]**

As it turns out, a small celebration and rest period was too long for Gibbs, who immediately started getting us back onto finding Ari. Unfortunately, Ari found us first.

I turn on the video Ari sent us again, frustration growing.

"Hello Agents Gibbs, Dinozzo, McGee, and Todd. I hope this message finds you well. Now, my beautiful Caitlin, you promised your team would never stop trying to find me the last time we met, so now I promise that the next time _we_ meet, you will not walk away. I promise you that no matter what, I will kill you, Caitlin. I promise, and you know that I never break my promises. Now, Gibbs, my old friend, I want you to suffer, to loose everything you have the way I did. So one by one, I will kill your team, your family, starting with Caitlin. This I promise too. Goodbye, Agent Gibbs. We will be seeing each other soon."

The message ends there, and I frown at it, before looking over at Kate, who is currently cleaning out her gun, leaning back in her chair the gun propped up on her large stomach.

I feel a surge of protectiveness and I realize that no matter what, I would die before letting her get hurt.

I look up the steps to MTAC, and see Gibbs coming down. I hurry over to him, and meet him halfway down the stairs.

"Hey boss, I would like to request taking Kate to a safe house where I will stay with her and protect her. I just don't think that it's safe for her here anymore especially after Ari's threat. Please boss. Remember when you challenged me in the elevator a while ago? I made you a promise. I promised that no matter what I am going to protect her and I am keeping that promise."

He stops as soon as we get off the stairs, and stares at me, his ice blue eyes piercing mine.

"Rule 44, Tony. First things first, hide the women and the children. I already was going to put Kate in a safe house, but I'm proud you want to. Come on, let's tell her since it'll take both of us to convince her."

I am left, semi shell shocked that Gibbs complimented me, when he comes back, slaps me on the back of my head, and says, "Come on Dinozzo"

With a smile, I follow him over to Kate.

"Kate, go home and pack up a bag, suitable for a week, on the beach. Hurry. Dinozzo! Go with her." Orders Gibbs, as if we hadn't just had the conversation we did, to my relief.

"What? Gibbs, we have to find Ari. I don't have time for a vacation!" responds a confused Kate.

"Ari wants to kill you and I'm not going to let that happen. It's time you started your maternity leave anyway. Kate, you've done good but it's time. There's a safe house you're going to where you will stay with Tony, who will be on protection detail. We have another operative coming who will work as my protection detail, and you will stay at the same house, which is in a very secluded area, right on the beach. I will pick you up at 2800." Gibbs says

"Gibbs! I am still a use to the team-" Kate immediately starts arguing

"Kate, think about the baby. You have a duty to our child, and Ari wants to kill you both. I know you want to help, but I am going to protect you and our baby." I say, softly, but firmly, and she stops

I look at her, silent, and she looks back at me, and her resolve breaks as does.

"Fine, as long as you promise to update me." She surrenders.

Gibbs nods "We promise."

Kate, Gibbs and I arrive at the safe house under the cover of darkness. It's quaint little one floor, two bedroom one bathroom cottage, which sits right on the sand. It has a front porch with two rocking chairs, a functional kitchen. There's a fireplace, which has a secret lever, which opens into a full armory and the controller for the protective electronic fence.

After Kate has moved into one bedroom and I've moved into the other, Gibbs bids us both goodnight and promises to call if anything should come up.

When I wake in the morning, it's dark, dawn just coming up on the horizon. I quickly go to check on Kate, only to find she's not in her bed, the kitchen, living room or bathroom. Panicking, I run to the porch, where I stop.

I see her, walking barefoot across the shoreline, the water washing over her feet as she meanders. The rising sun gives her a mystic silhouette, a halo of golden-pink light around her, dying her hair crimson. The morning breeze is blowing into her face, sending her hair from around her face to trailing behind her lazily. The breeze also presses her nightgown against her figure, emphasizing her stomach, as she has one hand draped overtop of it, the other drifting at her side. I see her mouth moving as she talks to our baby. She comes to a stand still, right in front of the sunrise, a light smile playing on her lips. I watch her, captivated by her immeasurable beauty in that moment.


	28. March 22nd: Kate (31 Weeks)

Tony and I have been here almost a month and I'm going stir crazy. We've played every board game at least twice that exists in this cottage. We've watched more movies than I could name, and I've read every book I brought with me or that is here. The only times I can really leave the cottage are my pre-dawn walks on the beach, my favorite thing to do, or if Tony and I want to swim in the ocean, something we only do in the mid afternoon, when it's hottest.

Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky all call, each once a day to talk to us. McGee usually gives us the gossip and the updates on the cases, Ducky tells us stories, Gibbs updates us and checks up on how I'm feeling, Abby never stops talking, about what varies greatly from "Bert" her stuffed puppet hippo, to the cases. It's really nice to talk to them because I miss them terribly. Luckily, once a week, generally on Friday nights, Gibbs, and one other team member visits in a rotation. The first week was Abby, next was McGee, then Ducky, which means it should be Abby's turn again, unless Gibbs brings the new recruit he promised to this Friday. The only downside to visitors, is that I now feel like a whale, I'm constantly peeing or hungry, or tired. Now that I have nothing to do, and the baby is becoming much more active, I am never sleeping well and therefore even more tired then I should be, making it a miserable cycle.

I groan as the baby kicks even harder, making it impossible for me to fall back asleep.

I look at the clock. Zero dark thirty, too early for my walk. I heave myself to my feet and waddle into the kitchen, looking out at the moonlit water.

"Hey, Kate, is everything alright?" Tony's concern laced voice comes from behind me.

"I can't sleep. The baby is going to have one hell of a personality." I shake my head and he or she starts kicking again. "Feel here."

I take his hand, and press it to the spot where I feel the beating.

He winces in sympathy. "Wow, you're tough Kit-Kat."

"She's going to be the most badass little princess or he's going to be the toughest little jock." I shake my head

He smiles and says, "You need to get some sleep. May I try and calm down the baby?"

I nod, willing to try anything to get a few hours of sleep. We head back to my room, and he climbs into bed, motioning for me to come too. I wriggle into bed and into his arms. I snuggle into his shoulder as he uses one of his hands to soothingly rub my stomach, gently singing some lullaby I don't recognize.

Slowly, as the baby calms, I drift off to sleep, content listening to Tony's voice.


	29. March 29th: Tony (32 Weeks)

"Tony." I hear a voice in my dream. "Tony."

I open my eyes to see Kate looking down at me from where she's standing at the side of my bed.

"I want Red velvet ice cream and Ruffles Potato chips." She states, as if that's a perfectly normal thing for her to ask me for in the middle of the night.

I've read enough about this to know that this is the weird craving stage.

"Kate, you know I'm not supposed to leave you alone here, and we're not supposed to leave…" I groan.

"I want red velvet ice cream and potato chips _Now._ " She snarls, looking very, very murderous.

"Yes, ma'am." I hurriedly say, hopping out of bed, throwing on a sweatshirt and shorts, grabbing the car keys and heading to the nearest 24-hour market.

I run through the aisles, until I find original Ruffles potato chips and Blue Bunny red velvet ice cream.

When I check out, I make small talk with the only cashier, a man about my age.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask

"Phil. Yours?" he responds, happily

"Tony. Do you work here every night?" I ask

"Every night from eleven to six." Answers, cheerfully Phil

"Then I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends." I say as I pay for the chips and ice cream.

"Why?" he asks, baffled

"My g-...um my friend is pregnant and she just hit her craving stage." I answer, wryly, gesturing to the interesting food assortment I just bought.

He winces for me.

"That's unfortunate." He sympathizes

I am about to agree when my phone rings.  
"Hey, Kate, I'm about to leave the stor-" I answer, when I see it's Kate

"Hurry up! I'm starving and I want my ice cream and potato chips!" she yells into the phone "Or you're a dead man."

Then she hangs up.

"And that is my cue. See you soon Phil." I nod goodbye, and he waves, before I hurry back home.


	30. April 12th: Tony (34 Weeks)

I rush into the grocery store.

"Hey man!" I call, and he looks up from where he was stacking protein bars

"Hey!" he cries, just as amiably, giving me a bro hug. "How's it going?"

"Better. The baby is giving her less grief at night, but we can't agree on a name."

"Always." Phil groans with a shake of his head "What's tonight's menu?"

"Barbecue sauce and pickles." I grimace.

"Well at least that's better than Maraschino cherries and cheese balls." Phil tries to look at the (pickle) jar half full, before leading me to the right aisle.

"So I was wondering, I got this great new videogame, do you want to play a round?" He offers

"Just let me get Kate's stuff and I'm all for it!" I grin

Once I buy the barbeque sauce and pickles, Phil leads me around to the back, and turns on his Xbox.

We play two rounds of Fast and Furious Five, and we're one to one, before Kate calls, annoyed.

"We'll finish this next time, buddy." I say, giving him a bro hug

"Absolutely." He answers, and I grab my bag and leave the store.


	31. April 29th: Kate (36 Weeks)

"Hey Kate." Calls Tony from the living room.

"Yes?"

"Will you come here?"

I stop making the bed and walk into the joint kitchen and living room, where Tony is sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" I ask, semi-exasperated.

"I have a surprise for you, and Gibbs is letting me take you out of the house to show you."

Joy shoots through me at the opportunity to leave this house, even for an hour.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on." He grins, heading out to the car.

We drive off until we arrive at this beautiful house, right on the water a few miles north of the safe house.

He parks the car, to my confusion, as I don't know anyone who lives here.

"Come on." He urges, as I get out of the car

"It's a nice house Tony, but who lives here?"

"You do." He grins "...and I do too, at least for however long I am on protection duty..."

"What?" I gasp

"I bought it two months ago, but it was a major fixer-upper. Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky all helped me fix it up for you."

My hand covers my mouth, awe and appreciation clashing to bring tears to my eyes.

"Thank you." I manage to gasp out.

"Want to come inside?" Tony offers.

I nod, still speechless.

He leads me up the bluestone walkway from the quiet road into our front yard. I walk up the two steps onto our porch, which looks like it wraps around the house and was obviously crafted by Gibbs. Every plank perfectly sanded, the banister and railing all clearly handcrafted and painted a beautiful off-white, which accents the dark stain of the porch wood and front door. The house's color is a light powder blue.

We walk inside the threshold into an open-concept foyer, which has dark-stained wood floors that flow into what looks like the kitchen and living room.

To the left is a small study, with two desks, each facing out a window, with bookshelves behind them. To the right is a dining room, with a table big enough for the entire team to come over.

"Abby and McGee did the electrical, and the plumbing and stuff, Gibbs did the woodworking and architecture. Ducky helped me with the designing." Explains Tony as I gaze at the chandelier of the foyer, which is well over ten feet above my head.

I walk further from the foyer towards the kitchen, and I see a lovely staircase, stain matching the floor, leading to a second floor.

I continue into the kitchen, which has white marble countertops and dark cabinets. Fully functional and stainless steel appliances fill the kitchen. I walk into a small Butler's pantry, which leads into the dining room. The living room has a television mounted above a gas fireplace. There are windows all over the back end of the house, showing of the gorgeous view of the beach and water. French doors lead to the back part of the porch, which has a small sitting area and a grill. I walk farther; to see a small boardwalk like path leading to a small Gazebo. It's separate from the house and inside is where two rocking chairs sit, separated by a coffee table. I can tell that the chairs were Gibbs-made.

I walk back inside and up the stairs to the second floor, where the same dark wood is continued in the hallway.

"This is the master." Says Tony, opening a door, the third of three on the floor. It's a huge room, themed blue which has a king size bed, a television, and a small deck that looks out onto the water. We go into the master bath, which has a large shower, a bathtub, and double sinks with plenty of storage for all of my stuff. There are two huge walk-in closets as well.

"This would be the guest bedroom. Where I'll stay for now" Tony explains, leading me to the first of the three bedrooms.

He opens the door and I see a yellow themed room, a perfectly comfortable living space for one or two people.

Then, the biggest grin yet on his face, he leads me to the second door.

"This is the nursery." He says, and I gasp as he opens the door.

The walls are light green and cream floral wallpaper. The floor is the same dark wood, with a large cream fluffy carpet in the middle. There is a large cream dresser to one side of the room and a matching cream changing table on the other. There are two large windows, with pale green curtains, between which a cream crib with a green blanket sits. Framed photos of the team are everywhere, decorating the walls and dresser. I catch sight of a high-tech baby monitor on the crib, along with a mobile of sea creatures. I open the dresser drawers to see it full of gender-neutral baby clothes. The closet is stocked with diapers, pacifiers, baby wipes and the like.

"Gibbs gave us a lot of advice on what to buy for babies and stuff." Explains Tony, as I start to cry as I continue looking at the nursery.

I turn and wrap my arms around Tony. Choking back a sob

"Thank you. Tell everyone thank you as well."

"I will, Kate. Best part is Gibbs gave permission to move in. He and the team promised to come by tomorrow afternoon if they don't have a case to help us."

I smile and whisper "I can't wait."


	32. May 12th: Kate (38 Weeks)

It took us a week, with the help of the team, to move all of my stuff into my new house, but now, we've unpacked every box and i'm living comfortably here. Unfortunately, Gibbs needed Tony back on the team, so I am pretty lonely now that no one is spending time with me inside the ouse. Naturally, because Tony and Gibbs are overprotective, alternating guards do perimeter and the like instead. Tony calls four times a day, and though I'd never admit it, I still miss him terribly. I only get to see him three times a week at best. He's told me a lot about this new girl, Ziva David, a Mossad Agent is was helping them find Ari. He also told me there's a new director, Jenny Shepard, one of Gibbs' old protégés. Now with a little under two weeks to go until my due date, I spend most of my day on the couch, watching Tony's movies because my feet and back are too sore to do much walking around.

I am in the middle of James Bond "Goldeneye" when my phone rings. It's Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Kate…" Gibbs says, and I can tell something's wrong

"What's wrong?" I demand

"Tony received a letter yesterday morning, filled with a white powder. It exploded on him, and was later tested to be plague. He is in isolation at the hospital, and is infected. Everyone else is fine, but we don't know if he'll make it."

I swear I could feel my heart stop.

"Which Hospital? I'll be there in half an hour." I say, shoving myself off the couch and grabbing my purse.

"No, Kate." Gibbs replies firmly

"Dammit Gibbs! You can't tell me something like that and expect me not to come. You know I could call anyone else and guilt trip them into telling me, but I want it from you. Now. Where is he?"

I hear a sigh and then " MedStar Washington Hospital Center. Don't hurt yourself. Ducky will be there when you get there—the rest of us are working the case. Please be careful."

"I will, Gibbs. Thank you for telling me. Please save him." I whisper the last part before hanging up and running out to the car.

 **(45 minutes later)**

I arrive at the hospital and after a quick chat at the entrance desk I hurry down to the sub floor where isolation is.

The room is large, with a glass room inside of it, with blue lights that makes everything look eerie.

I see Ducky standing and staring at the glass box, which has several white beds in it and one nurse. I move closer, and see one of the beds has Tony in it. His lips are dry and cracked, turning blue. His nose it blue and swollen, eyes red and runny. Racking coughs jerk his chest as he fights to breathe.

I run forward and press my hand to the glass, ignoring whatever Ducky is saying to me.

"Tony!" I cry through the glass, and he slowly moves his head to find me. I move to a spot on the glass where he can easily see me.

I see his mouth form a weak smile "Hey Kit-Kat."

Tears start filling my eyes, and I don't even complain about him using my nickname.

"Tony, you have to fight it. You're going to be just fine." I say, a tear dripping down my cheek.

"I'm doing my best here, Kit-Kat." He coughs loudly "but it isn't as easy as it looks. Just stay away from here, I can't have you sick too."

"I'm fine Tony. You're fine. We're all going to be okay, just hang on. Gibbs and McGee and Ziva…they're going to find the antidote, just hold on." I promise, tears streaming freely down my face.

"If I don't make it…" he says, his voice growing weaker,

"Don't…" I whisper, both palms pressed against the glass

"Y-you should…" an awful cough stops him "I've d-decided that I like your name picks…." More coughing, and hacking to the point where they have to lift him up so he can spit up the blood in his throat stops his sentence. When he finally lies back down, he gasps, before continues "better than Clint, Christian, Tom, Arnold, Elizabeth, Audrey, Julie, or Michelle."

I choke back a sob as he says that, remembering all our arguments over whether to name our son or daughter after actors and actresses or not.

"I also need you to say…" he heaves in a breath here "that you forgive me...for being so-." I don't bother stifling my sob as coughs rack his body.

"Of course I do." I sob, realising that I truly do forgive him. He's been nothing short of perfect since we had our talk and I not only owe him my life, but so much more.

the nurses panic as his coughing doesn't stop.

I turn away from the glass and walk into Ducky's arms, sobbing

"He's dying Ducky." I cry into his shoulder.

Ducky's warm hug comforts me the best he can.

Gibbs walks in a second later.

"The hell he is." Gibbs says, storming right into the glass room without any detox or protective gear. The doctor and nurses flip out, as do Ducky and I.

"Relax. The virus had a self-destruct. It's been dead for two hours, so it's not contagious." Gibbs explains, before heading over to Tony. "Dinozzo." He barks

"Yes Boss." Replies Tony weakly

"You're not gonna die. You hear me?"

"Yes Boss."

"Good." Gibbs gives Tony a little smack on the top of the head, and marches right back out of the glass room. He walks over to me, and in a very fatherly way, wraps his arms around me, planting kiss on the top of my head.

"It's okay now." He whispers, and I take immediate comfort in his words.

With a sigh of relief I allow myself to relax into his arms.

"Thank you Gibbs." I whisper


	33. May 22nd: Tony (39 Weeks)

Yesterday, Gibbs was placed under the protective detail of Ziva, McGee and I because Ari has already made two attempts on Gibbs' life. Now, tracking Ari's location, we realized he and a group of terrorists are planning to use a drone to blow up a pier where a ship which just docked would let the Navy men see their families again.

We managed to get to the warehouses before it was launched but they launched it before McGee could jam their servers. Now, McGee is working on jamming them, so the drone just lands in the water.

I use a fire escape ladder to do a quick check for Gibbs.

"One down, no one in sight boss." I report through my earwig.

"Let's do it." Answers Gibbs

I pull myself onto the roof, while Ziva and Gibbs enter from the downstairs stairwell, and immediately two or three men start firing. I run across the roof in the direction that Ziva and Gibbs are. I see a terrorist and take him out.

I keep running to find the man controlling the drone, and a put a few bullets in him, along with Gibbs who just came over a ridge to where I am.

I remove the gun from where it's positioned near the man,

"Clear." I say

Then Gibbs and I look at the drone controller, in semi-confusion.

"McGee! It's still flying!" yells Gibbs,

"I've gotten one frequency down, but I still have two to go." Responds McGee.

A moment later, he gives a slight cry and multiple bullet ricochets are heard. Gibbs and I look over the side of the building to see McGee taking cover toward the back end of the car, shooting at a terrorist in one of the windows in the building whose roof we're on.

McGee fires a few shots before he says "Boss! One of them shot my transmitter!"

"You know how to fly this thing?" I ask Gibbs

"Nope, but I know how to crash it." He says, stepping back and firing three bullets into our transmitter.

After we watch the drone crash, Gibbs leans over the roof wall, looking down at McGee.

"McGee? You okay?"

"I got one terrorist inside. I don't know if I got him but he stopped shooting!"

"Hold your position, we'll flush him." Answers Gibbs. Before he cocks his gun and then says "I'm out."

"Me too." Agrees Ziva

"So am I." I say, checking my mag.

"Shooter!" yells Ziva, running forward and throwing herself in front of Gibbs, as a gun goes off.

Gibbs and I immediately take down the shooter, before turning back to Ziva, who's still on the ground.

Gibbs frantically unzips her jacket, to reveal the bullet didn't penetrate her vest. Her eyes flutter open and she grimaces.

"You okay?" I ask

"Ow." She groans "I just got shot, at point blank range in the chest Dinozzo. What do you dream?"

"I believe the term is "what do you think?" Ziva." I correct gently, as I help her up

"Protection detail is over Ziva." Gibbs says when she gets steady in her feet.

"You did good." I compliment.

"For once, Dinozzo's right." Gibbs smirks

Ziva chuckles "Wow. I thought I would die before I ever heard-"

With a boom, and an explosion of blood, Ziva collapses on the concrete deck, a perfect circle of blood in the center of her forehead, eyes open, but seeing nothing, blood starting to pool around her head.

I feel her blood all over my face, and I look the direction the bullet came from. In the corner of my eye I see Gibbs, his gun raised.

"Ari." He whispers, and my throat clenches with fury.

Ari _will_ die.


	34. May 23rd: Kate (39 Weeks)

I'm still sad to hear about the loss of Ziva, but I am very worried about Tony, who is hell-bent on revenge and technically should still be on medical leave due

to his bout of plague. I am looking out the window, worried, when my cell rings. It's Tony. I pick it up quickly

"Did you find him?" I demand

"Not yet. He tried to shoot Abby in her lab a couple hours ago. I managed to get her to the floor fast enough but it was close."

"Oh my god! Thank God you're both alright." I sigh with relief. "Is Abby going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's really throwing herself into the forensics, and McGee's on protection detail. She'll be fine."

"Good." I say,

"The bad news is Ducky left and is presumably trying to make a deal with Ari, trading his life for Gerald, the old ME assistant, but we have no idea where he is."

"Oh no! That is such a Ducky thing to do, to put some one else's life before his own. Please call me when you find him!" I cry, worried

"I will, Kit-Kat. I also called to let you know that I am probably going to pull an all-nighter, so I won't be home tonight. Be safe. If we catch Ari by tomorrow, would you like to meet me at Ziva's funeral?" he offers

I personally don't feel like I knew Ziva well enough to have the honor to go to her funeral, but I know that Tony had become good friends with her and I want to be able to support him.

"Of course." I answer

"Thanks Kit-Kat."

"Love you." I whisper

"Love you both." He whispers back, and I smile, though my mind still weighs a ton with all my worry.

 _The Next Day- May 24th_

Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Tony, and Director Shepard all went to Ziva's funeral along with many others. Since I am still a target of Ari's, and he hasn't been found

yet, I was not permitted to go but Tony called me afterwards and I let him vent his anger, his sadness and his worry.

I know just how angry the team must be, and despite the exhaustion that must weigh them down, they'll persevere until they catch and kill Ari Haswari.

No sooner than I hang up with Tony, when he says he will be radio-silent for a couple of hours, my water breaks.


	35. The Birth Part 1

**(Tony)**

We all trudge back to NCIS after the funeral and reception.

Gibbs pulls me aside and whispers "Will you back me up, no matter what?"

"Yes boss." I answer.

"Good." He says, before he turns and yells "Director."

Director Shepard pauses and turns back to look at us. "Yes Jethro?"

"Would you mind riding back with McGee, Ducky, and Abby? I need to talk to Dinozzo." Gibbs answers, and I get nervous.

"No problem." Nods the director, following McGee, Ducky, and Abby to the fist sedan.

I sit next to Gibbs in the second sedan worry filling me.

"I set a trap for Ari. I need you to kill him while I am the bait. You said you have my back. Do you really?" he says as we pull away

"Yes boss." I say, just as firmly as before.

"Good." Responds Gibbs, turning the car away from the road back to NCIS and towards his house instead.

 **(Kate) One hour later**

The pain is excruciating. I drove myself to the hospital, and once I checked in I called Gibbs and Tony, but their phones were off. Luckily, I could leave a message on Abby's, which I did, and now she, Ducky and McGee are all here, to support me. I have no idea where Gibbs and Tony are and neither do they.

I grit my teeth as another contraction hits.

Abby squeezes my hand harder, sympathy coloring her face.

McGee is standing closer to the wall, looking slightly frightened, while Ducky is off trying to find a doctor who will give me some pain killers - pronto.

I can't bite back a scream as the next contraction hits.

"God! I'm going to kill Tony." I groan when it passes.

"It's alright Kate. You're going to be a great Mom and you're going to do just fine." Reassures Abby

I give her a strained smile, before another contraction wipes it off my face.

 **(Tony) Two Hours Later**

I wait, silent, under Gibbs' stairwell into his basement, my gun drawn.

We've been here over two hours, but we still stay, Gibbs doing his sanding, while I'm crouched in this moldy, dusty place, fighting the urge to sneeze from the sawdust.

I am about to say something to Gibbs when we hear the creak of the basement door opening.

The sound of footsteps descends the stairs, and Ari comes into view.

"I want you to know, Gibbs. I wish I hadn't had to shoot Ziva. She was my half sister." He says

"Then why did you?" asks Gibbs

"To cause you pain."

"I piss you off that much?" Gibbs asks, insincerely

"Not you. Father. The same one I shared with Ziva. You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard."

"Ah." Sighs Gibbs in false understanding

"From the moment of my birth, he groomed me to be one thing: his mole in Hamas. Sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor, so I could work in the Gaza camps alongside my mother. When he had her killed, I had no trouble joining the Iz Adin al-Kassam."

"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed?" Gibbs asks

"It was a retaliatory Israeli strike. On the day I was in Tel Aviv, visiting him. After decades of planning, he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realizes he's created not a mole but a monster, eager to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel. I wish I could see his anguish as he realizes this monster was willing to kill his only remaining daughter, his favorite Ziva, my handler."

"Yeah. I almost feel sorry for you." Gibbs says, unemotionally.

"And I for you." Responds Ari.

I wait with bated breathe for Ari to try to attack Gibbs with the rifle in his hands so I can kill him.

 **(Kate)**

McGee and Abby left to wait in the hall five minutes ago, but Ducky remains to hold my hand as I scream and groan in pain in effort to bring my baby into the world.

"There appears to be twins. Did you know you were carrying multiples?" asks one of the nurses.

"No!" I gasp in surprise before another contraction takes hold.

"We're going to need you to start pushing soon." Explains another doctor.

I nod, ignoring the sweat beading on my head, the way my hair is plastered to my forehead, the excruciating pain, and the fact Tony isn't here. I focus only on the doctor's words.

"Three, two, one, now!" she yells and start pushing with all my might, a scream echoing from my mouth.


	36. The Birth Part 2

**(Tony)**

I watch as Ari stands, and begins to slowly walk towards Gibbs, who counters his move by walking the other way, keeping his distance.

"When I heard that you were placing flowers on the roof where Ziva died, I could not believe it. It was almost to good to pass up."

"Almost?"

"I needed you to commit suicide with your own rifle." Ari says, nodding his head towards the gun in his hand, which must be one of Gibbs'. "You never did give me enough credit in our game. I knew it was a trap. You can't trust anyone to cover you, and you need to kill me to taste the sweetness of revenge." Smirks Ari as he raises his gun.

Gibbs puts up his hand "I've killed enough men in my life, Ari. It's going to be just as sweet watching you die."

I raise my gun as Ari cocks his.

"Sorry to spoil your-"

I put a bullet in him, right in the middle of the forehead.

 **(Kate)**

I gasp as I hear a tiny wail go through the room, and the slight cheer of some of the doctors and nurses.

"It's a girl." One of them told me, and I caught a glimpse of her as they wrapped her tiny body up in a blanket.

I smile, and I am about to ask if I can hold her, when more pain comes.

"The other one is ready. Push in three, two, one." Orders the doctor, and I do, giving the last of my strength into bringing the second of Tony and my two beautiful babies into the world.

 **(Tony)**

I hear Gibbs' sigh as he gets up, and I follow, walking over to Ari's dead body.

We stare at him for a moment, in silence, though there is nothing to be said.

Satisfaction, and fury, and guilt rack the lines on Gibbs' face and tug my heart.

I look down at Ari's eyes, cold and heartless, in death, as in life.

I place one more bullet in his forehead for good measure.

 **(Kate)**

I gasp as the second baby's wail joins his or her older sister's, and I collapse back into the bed, breathing heavily.

"Is it a boy…or a girl?" I ask

"Boy." Smiles one of the doctors. "One of each, both healthy and beautiful."

I shut my eyes and gasp with relief, exhaustion, love and joy.

"Well done, my dear." Smiles Ducky, small tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Duck." I smile up at him.

A moment later, a nurse brings over my babies.

"May I?" asks Ducky, and I nod.

The nurse hands him my little boy, and me my little girl.

I look down at her face, too perfect for words, and I pray that Tony will get here soon.

 **(Tony)**

Gibbs and I still haven't said a word since Ari's death.

We got into the car and started heading back to NCIS. The silence was broken by my ringtone.

"Yeah Abs?"

"Tony! Thank God you finally picked up! Where are you and Gibbs? We've been calling you for hours! Kate went into labor! We're at the hospital! Hurry!"

I slam my phone shut and say

"Kate's in labor!"

I don't need to say anything else, because Gibbs slams on the brakes, skids the car in a U turn, and stamps on the gas pedal.

We arrive at the hospital ten minutes later, and I go running in.

I nearly run into Abby, and I frantically ask "Is she okay? Did she have the baby? Is it okay?"

"Go see for yourself." Says Abby, a huge smile on her face. She points to the door just down the hall from where she and McGee are.

I run down the hall and throw open the door to see Kate in bed in her arms a small bundle.

I walk towards her, my head feels light and I am elated and terrified at the same time.

She looks at me with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

I come to a stand-still as I lay eyes on my beautiful child.

"Is it boy or girl?" I ask,

"Both. Twins, Tony. We have a son and a daughter." Whispers Kate, and I then notice Ducky in the chair beside her, cradling another small bundle.

Only then, does my throat clog with suppressed tears.

I lean down and kiss Kate very softly, pulling back only to whisper

"You did good Kate."

She smiles up at me and says, "Would you like to hold our daughter, Tony?"

A tear slides down my cheek.

I gently take our daughter from her arms, and I look down at her face, just as beautiful as her mother's. She has her Mommy's freckles, nose and mouth. She especially has her Mommy's pretty eyes, and a patch of dark brown hair on her head. I stare in awe of the being I helped create as she yawns, her little mouth full of only gums.

I look up at Kate, unable to speak, and I see she has a look on her face that perfectly describes how I'm feeling as she looks down at our son in her arms: Undeniable, irrevocable, and unwavering love, joy, and awe.

"I love you." I whisper to her, my vocice hoarse "I love you so much."

She smiles, "I love you too."


	37. The Aftermath

**(Tony)**

The team crowds the doorway and around the bed. Abby's crying, Tim is grinning. Ducky's shed a few tears, but is mostly full of words of praise. Gibbs hangs to the back, but I see his pride.

"What are you going to call them guys?" Abby finally asks the million-dollar question.

Luckily, after my scare with the plague, Kate and I finally agreed on the perfect names for our children, and even better we get to use both the names we selected.

"Our son is Leroy Timothy Donald Dinozzo." I announce, proudly

"Our daughter is Kelly Abigail Ziva Dinozzo." Finishes Kate, grinning "We would also like to ask if Ducky, you would be Leroy's Godfather, and Gibbs, if you would be Kelly's?"

I swear Gibbs has tears in his eyes as he nodded, and Ducky broke down in tears. We handed Kelly to Gibbs, and Leroy to Ducky, while Abby and Tim each cooed over their namesake.

Despite the happiness of the moment, my palms sweat with nerves.

Taking this opportunity as the perfect one, I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the simple velvet box.

Then, I get down on one knee beside Kate's bedside, and everyone falls quiet.

"Caitlin Rose Todd. Though when we first met on Air Force One, we would never be where we are now in our wildest dreams, I wouldn't change a single thing. I love you more then anyone on this earth and you've done so much more than been my teammate and the mother of my kids. I've had to learn the hard way that your are truly all I want- all I need- in life. You've changed me for good, for better, and I will never be able to repay you for that, or show you just how much I love you for it, but please let me spend the rest of my life trying. Will you marry me?" I ask

Tears are filling her eyes as she answers "Yes Tony! Of course I will."

I stand up, put the ring on her finger, and press my lips against hers with a smile, ignoring the whoops and squeals and applause of the team.

When we pull apart, Ducky hands Leroy back to Kate and then Gibbs walks over and hands me Kelly, and before he goes back to his spot whispers in my ear "Take care of them."

I look at my dozing son, my fiancé, my sleeping daughter, my surrogate geeky brother, outgoing sister, and talkative Uncle. Then I look back at Gibbs, my tough love, but all heart, surrogate father and I whisper back

"Always."


End file.
